


When Bunnyx Brings a Baby

by Druwho



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is good with Babies, Adrien misses his mom, Aged up characters, Baby, Babysitting, Beachtrip, Cuddles, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Exhausted Marinette, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Model Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Photo Shoots, Platonic Bed Sharing, Post Season 3, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druwho/pseuds/Druwho
Summary: Marinette thought she was up to any challenge. She was Ladybug after all! But when Bunnyx arrives with a baby in her arms asking her to babysit, Marinette quickly learns that Akuma battles are easy compared to taking care of a baby. A baby that seems to know her and for some strange reason... Adrien?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 445
Kudos: 1053





	1. I need you to babysit.

**Author's Note:**

> My idea for a fluffy one-shot grew into a multi-chapter fic.

“Come down to the bakery. Immediately!”

Marinette blinked at the text from her mom, her blurry eyes trying to focus. The loud text chime had woken her up a few minutes before her alarm. Her heart started to beat faster as she read the text over and over again. _Did something happen to Dad? Was there an accident?_ A list of horrible scenarios played through Marinette’s head as she tumbled out of bed. 

Still, in her pajamas, Marinette staggered down the ladder of her loft bed and raced out of the room. She flew down the stairs five at a time and burst into the bakery, panting.

A tall redhead in a white and blue bodysuit stood next to her mother in the bakery. Sabine smiled when she saw Marinette run through the door.

“Marinette. This is Bunnyx. She is part of Ladybug’s hero team. And she needs your help.”

Marinette tilted her head at Bunnyx, her mind still groggy from sleep. “I know who she is, I’ve umm, seen her on the _Ladyblog_. I’m just surprised to see her here.” Marinette squinted at her, accusingly. “In our bakery.”

Bunnyx turned to her. “Marinette. You are needed for an extremely important mission. I can’t ask anyone else. You are uniquely qualified.” Marinette squirmed at her words. Bunnyx shouldn’t be here. She could endanger Marinette’s identity. “I need you,” Bunnyx took a deep breath for dramatic effect, “to babysit.”

Marinette raised her eyebrows in confusion. “What? Ba… babysit?” Suddenly, she heard an excited squeal from the back room. Tom emerged from the back room with an adorable baby in his arms.

“We found yesterday’s biscotti,” Tom called out triumphantly. “The perfect way to scratch those itchy gums. Isn’t that right little man? Oh, good morning Marinette.”

“Good morning, Dad.” Marinette politely answered back. Okay, seeing her father hold a baby was downright adorable. She looked at the boy in his arms. The child was still quite young, much younger than Manon was when Marinette started watching her. He had wispy light-brown hair and long dark eyelashes. His eyes were a deep blue and Marinette could see four tiny teeth when he smiled.

“His parents need to know he’s being kept safe,” Bunnyx explained. “Their timeline is in danger, and they wanted him out of their timestream.”

“Wait. Is he from the future?” Marinette’s eyes grew wide. She leaned in closer to Bunnyx before whispering. “Oh my god. Is he mine?”

“Spoilers!” Bunnyx winked. “I can’t possibly tell you that. He’s from… a future.”

“A future?” Marinette cocked her eyebrow. “Not _the_ future?”

Bunnies groaned. “People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually,... it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey... stuff.”

“I’m not sure that made it any easier to understand.” Marinette crossed her arms. 

“Alright, look, when the time Miraculous gets used, sometimes it changes the future. Other times, it creates a separate timestream.” Bunnyx grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. “All you need to know is that a ‘future you’ knows this child. But more importantly, this child trusts you.”

Marinette looked over at the child in her father’s arms. The boy had forgotten the piece of biscotti and was staring intensely at Tom’s mustache. He brought his chubby hand up to Tom’s lip and pushed his fingers into the thick patch of facial hair. Tom let out a large belly laugh as the boy stared at him.

She smiled at the sight. Her father loved children, and the baby was really cute. Suddenly, her face fell. “I’d love to help, but my _extra-curricular_ activities make it hard for me to babysit a small child right now.” She was hoping Bunnyx understood her meaning. How could she watch a baby during an Akuma attack?

“Relax, Mini-Marinette. I chose today for a good reason. It will be four weeks until there’s another, ‘schedule conflict’.” Bunnyx scrunched her face in an exaggerated wink. Was she implying that it would be 4 weeks until another Akuma attack? Hawkmoth never stayed away that long, but Bunnyx _did_ know the future. The tall redhead straightened her posture and cleared her throat. “Please, Marinette. It’s important. A personal request from Ladybug.”

“From Ladybug? A personal request from Ladybug to our Marinette?” Sabine proudly walked to her daughter’s side. “Honey, this isn’t like turning down a commission. The hero of Paris needs your help.”

Marinette bit her lip. _The hero of Paris needs her ‘me’ time. And will the hero of Paris pay me for this?_

“How could I say no to Ladybug?” Marinette shrugged. Was it possible to be angry at one’s future self? Babysitting? Really?

“Take good care of him, Mini-Marinette. I shouldn’t be more than a week or two. But definitely less than a month.”

“What? A month?!” Marinette’s eyes grew wide. “I couldn’t possib-”

“Oh!” Bunnyx pulled out her watch and looked at the time. “Gotta go! The Heroes of Paris thank you for your service.” Without further ado, she opened a time slip into the wall and stepped through.

“Wait! What’s his name?” Marinette called after her, but it was too late. The portal had already closed.

Sabine walked over to Tom and the baby. She put her hand to her chin as she inspected the child. “Hmmm… He looks about 8-9 months old to me. Still young enough to get most of his food from milk. I know! Baby August just weaned, I’ll see if his mother, Clara, still has any bottles.”

The baby boy had spotted her from across the room. He was watching her with wide eyes while chewing on his fist. Marinette smiled back at him. He let out a happy squeal and kicked his legs when they made eye contact. Okay, that was pretty adorable. But could she really watch him for weeks?

“Did Bunnyx leave anything else?” Marinette asked, already accepting her fate. The baby was cute and all, but she had never babysat anyone so tiny. She had a feeling she was going to be changing a lot of diapers.

Sabine picked up a bag from the floor. “It looks like a change of clothes, a blanket, and a few diapers. Oh! I will need to pick up some of those, too! Maybe I should start making a list.” Sabine smiled as she pulled out her phone and started typing.

Marinette stared at her mom suspiciously. _Was she enjoying this?_ Why didn’t Bunnyx ask her parents to watch the boy?

“Well, I need to change and get ready for school,” Marinette stretched her arms high overhead. “I guess I’ll see you guys at lunch.”

“Don’t forget to come back and get the baby.” Tom reminded her.

“Baby…? I can’t take him to school with me?”

“As much as I like the little guy, a bakery is no place for a baby.” Tom tickled his chubby cheek with his mustache. The boy gurgled in delight.

“Marinette, I need to go get supplies and your father needs to keep the bakery open. We will help you in any way we can, but Bunnyx _did_ ask you to watch him. I’m sure the school will understand that it’s an emergency. I can call them and explain the situation.”

“How can you explain that a superhero dropped off a baby?” Marinette squirmed under the baby’s gaze. The little guy hadn’t taken his eyes off her.

“We can tell them it’s Tom’s cousin’s child. And we are watching him while she’s ill.” Sabine reached over and tickled the baby’s cheek. “I think he even looks a bit like Tom. Don’t you think so?” 

“I guess?” Marinette sighed and headed back upstairs.

By the time Marinette changed and came back to the bakery, Sabine had already called the school and explained the situation. Marinette hoped Mr. Damocles would object to bringing an infant to school. But after talking with her mother, he granted the request wholeheartedly. Marinette was secretly wishing he would refuse, and that her mom could watch the baby during school hours. But then, she felt guilty for her thoughts. No, Bunnyx brought her the baby, on Ladybug’s orders. There must have been a good reason.

Marinette slung the diaper bag over her shoulder as she walked over to her Dad. The baby turned and reached for her as she drew near. Marinette smiled as she lifted him into her arms. He _did_ seem to know her. Perhaps she babysat him in the future, too.

The boy relaxed as Marinette held him to her chest. He was so light compared to Manon or Chris. He smelled nice too. Marinette found herself sniffing his hair; there was almost something familiar about it.

She said a quick goodbye to her parents and headed across the street to the school. With the addition of the diaper bag, she felt like a pack mule. She was clumsy enough on the best of days, now she had to carry her purse, schoolbag, diaper bag, and baby! She probably looked ridiculous.

“It’s a good thing you’re so cute.” Marinette chuckled at the squirming boy in her arms. “No one will notice how silly I look.”

Once she got to school, Marinette realized she could have been wearing a banana suit, and no one would have noticed. Girls from all different classes flocked to her to see the child in her arms; all of them gushing about how cute he was. And the little boy wasn’t shy at all. He seemed to lavish the attention as he giggled and flirted back with all the adoring girls. Marinette could help but laugh at the tiny entourage that escorted her to class.

“Um… what’s with the baby?” Alya asked her as Marinette entered the classroom. 

“A cousin of my Dad’s is really sick, so we’re watching the baby for a week or two.” Marinette slid into the seat next to Alya. She shrugged off her bookbag and the diaper bag before she placed the baby on her lap. The little boy excitedly slapped his hands against the desk.

“Oh! Interning as a nanny, I see?” Chloé chided as she and Adrien walked into class. “It's good you’re being realistic in your career goals.” 

“Remind me, Chloé,” Alya glared back at her. “Whose mom wanted to take Marinette to New York because she was so inspired?”

“Don’t forget she’s also Jagged Stone’s personal designer.” Adrien winked at her as he set his bag down. “Cute baby. What’s his name?”

“Ummm…” Oh, man! Bunnyx forgot that detail. Marinette’s mouth reacted before she had time to think. “Hugo.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Hugo.” Adrien flashed the baby his brilliant smile.

The little boy dropped his biscotti and stared at Adrien. For a moment, it looked like ‘Hugo’ forgot to blink. He just stared at Adrien, slack-jawed with his eyes wide open.

“Hey, there little dude.” Nino waved and smiled at the boy, but ‘Hugo’ wouldn’t take his eyes off of Adrien. Nino looked back and forth at the two then laughed. “Yeah, yeah, little guy... we all know he’s pretty. But you’ll get used to it.” He turned to Adrien. “Dude, it looks like you have a new fan.”

Hugo raised his hands toward Adrien and cooed. Adrien gave Hugo’s fist a tiny bump with his own before he turned to sit down. Marinette’s heart almost exploded at the sweetness of it all. Recently, she’d been doing so much better about her crush on Adrien. Sure, Marinette still thought he was handsome and kind, but she also accepted that she would never be more than his friend. And she was okay with that. Really, she was okay. Very, very okay. But, why did he have to act so cute with a baby?

Throughout the first class, Alya and Marinette took turns holding Hugo. By the end of the second class of the day, Rose and Mylène also joined in the rotation.

By the time lunch rolled around, Baby Hugo was starting to look pretty tired The dried biscotti Tom had given him earlier was worn down to a crumb. The last hour of class, Hugo wouldn’t let anyone else hold him but Marinette. Luckily, the teacher allowed Alya to share her notes so Marinette could try to soothe Hugo as he fussed.

At lunch, Alya helped carry Marinette’s bags back to the bakery. Marinette’s arms were already tired from holding Hugo, but the little guy wouldn’t let her put him down. Sabine greeted them with a smile when they made it back to the apartment.

“We are in luck, Marinette. Not only did Clara still have bottles, but she had a bunch of frozen milk, too.” 

“Oh… Like breastmilk?” Marinette had forgotten that little babies didn’t drink normal milk.

“That’s awesome!” Alya chapped her hands together. “It will be so much easier for him, anyway. And you can tell he's a breastfed baby.”

“You can? How?” Marinette asked, once again questioning Bunnyx’s logic on bringing _her_ a baby. Everyone else around her seemed to have more experience.

“He’s totally been trying to dig his face in your chest. Haven’t you noticed?

Marinette’s jaw dropped at the new information. “Eww! Why didn’t you tell me _that_ was what he was doing?”

“I think it’s sweet. You probably remind him of his mom.” Alya turned to Sabine. “If you’d like, I can show Marinette how to prep a bottle?”

“Oh, thank you Alya, I really should get back to the bakery.” Sabine gave Marinette a quick kiss on her cheek and gently rubbed Hugo’s head before leaving. “Bon Appétit, little one.”

Marinette bounced Hugo on her hip as she watched Alya heat up some water. After the water was hot, Alya poured it into a bowl and placed one of the frozen bags of milk in it. Hugo’s whines were quickly turning into cries as he tried to stick his tiny fists into his eyes.

“Shhhhh….. little one, we’ll have your lunch for you soon.” Marinette gently whispered into his ear. She softly kissed his temple as his sleepy cries turned into whimpers. “Wow, Alya. How did your mom ever do this with twins?”

“She had me to help.” Alya grinned proudly. “Also Dad and Nora. Babies are too much work for one person alone. But, they also get easier to handle, much easier. Do you want me to take him for a minute?”

“Yes, please!” Marinette responded a bit too eagerly. “My arms are like jelly.”

As soon as Alya reached for Hugo, he let out a huge wail. “Shhhh… it’s okay, Hugo” Alya gently lifted him out of Marinette’s arms. “You gotta let Marinette take a break, you know.” She continued to bounce him in her arms as his cries grew in volume. Soon, fat tears were falling down his cheeks as he reached for Marinette.

Marinette couldn’t explain why, but it tore at her heart the way he was reaching for her. His tiny eyes were focused on her, pleading to be held again. His brows were furrowed in betrayal as to why she let him go. Marinette sighed, “Alya, it’s okay. I can take him back.” 

“You sure, girl? Really, it’s okay if he cries a bit.”

“I think it’s like you said, I remind him of his mom.” Marinette gently took him back. “He must miss her so much. It’s not his fault that they are separated.”

Hugo clung to her fiercely as he nuzzled his face against her neck. _He’s such a sweet little thing_. Marinette gently patted his back as she walked for the sofa. As she sat down, she propped a pillow under her arm and softy laid Hugo against it. To him, it would still feel like he was being held, yet it would be much easier on Marinette’s sore muscles.

Marinette sighed as she tenderly stroked his tear-stained cheeks. One of his hands flew up to grab her finger, before promptly sticking it into his mouth. How was she supposed to do this for weeks? It had only been a few hours since Bunnyx had brought him by, and Marinette was already overwhelmed. 

Soon, Alya brought the bottle to Marinette. “Ever done this before?” Alya asked. “If he’s breastfed, he might not like the bottle at first.”

Marinette took the bottle from Alya and placed it at Hugo’s lips. He curiously stuck out his tongue, but otherwise seemed unimpressed. With Alya’s prodding, she guided the nipple further into his tiny mouth. Once the taste of milk was on his tongue, he latched on immediately. Hugo’s eyes locked with Marinette’s as he greedily gulped the milk.

“We did it, Alya! He’s drinking.” Marinette smiled excitedly.

“Good job, little man.” Alya patted his forehead. “Drink up, and you’ll be feeling better in no time.”

Marinette continued to stare into his eyes. There was an intensity that surprised her. If Hugo wasn’t a baby, he would have looked away by now. But he continued watching her as he drank. For some reason, Marinette found she couldn’t look away. 

She felt a lump form in her throat. His mother must have been so terrified to send him away. And into another timestream! A sobering thought washed over Marinette. Did Hugo’s mother think they were going to lose? Bunnyx said their timestream was in danger. Was this the last effort of a mother trying to protect her baby’s existence? Poor Hugo couldn’t even understand what was happening; he didn’t know why Marinette was here instead of his mom. 

“Marinette?” Alya’s voice startled her out of her thoughts. “Are you okay? You’re crying?”

“What?” Marinette brought her fingertips up to her wet cheeks. “I didn’t realize.”

Alya sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “It will be okay. I know it’s overwhelming now, but I’m going to help you any way I can. We can do this.” Alya leaned down and whispered to Hugo. “Hear that? You’re going to have the best foster mommies in the world.”

After draining the bottle, Hugo fell asleep snuggled against Marinette. His lips continued to bounce as if he was suckling in his sleep. Marinette slouched into the pillows of the sofa as she cuddled with the sleeping baby. There was something so explicitly calming about watching him sleep. For the first time all morning, Marinette felt herself relax. Okay, maybe she could do this. Babies sleep a lot, right?

After a few minutes of watching Hugo doze, Marinette asked Alya to help take him out of her arms. Careful not to disturb the sleeping baby, Alya gently lifted him away from Marinette and laid him on the cushion. Slowly, the girls backed away and headed to the kitchen.

Just as Marinette turned her back, she heard a tiny squeak from the sofa.

“It’s okay, Marinette,” Alya assured. “Just see what happens, he could put himself back to sleep.”

Hugo’s tiny noises soon became much louder noises, and within a minute, he was wailing. Marinette gave Alya a sad look as she walked back over to the crying baby. She knelt beside Hugo and rested a hand on his chest.

“Shhhh…. hey, little one,” Marinette whispered. “It’s okay, I didn’t leave you.”

Hugo calmed down almost immediately, his desperate cries retreated into an occasional hiccup as he drifted back to sleep. Marinette’s heart melted as his tiny hand reached out and grabbed onto her thumb. The little guy had such a strong grip for one so small.

A strong grip that didn’t let go.

After about forty-five minutes, Hugo woke up again. He was bright-eyed and well-rested after his nap. Marinette wished she could say the same. Sitting on the ground beside him had made her legs fall asleep. But at least she got something to eat. Alya had brought her lunch to the floor, and Marinette awkwardly ate it with one hand.

Now that Hugo was no longer sleepy, he allowed Alya to hold him again. She brought him over to the table where she had prepared a tiny lunch for him. On a small plate, she had placed avocados pieces, sliced bananas, and a little yogurt. Baby Hugo excitedly grabbed at the food but seemed far more interested in playing with it than putting any in his mouth. At the end of lunch, Marinette wasn’t sure how much had made it into his stomach.

The afternoon classes passed by in a similar way to the morning classes. There were never any shortages of laps for Hugo to be held on. A few teachers even took their turns. Occasionally, Marinette saw Chloé roll her eyes when one of Hugo’s coos interrupted the class, but everyone else was pretty accepting of him.

After classes ended for the day, Marinette was relieved to see that her parents had closed the bakery early. As she climbed the flights of stairs with Hugo in her arms, she was thankful that her superhero duties were keeping her body strong. Marinette couldn’t imagine how tired her arms would be if she didn’t already have a bit of muscle.

When she got to the apartment door, she knocked with her shoe. Almost instantly, her father opened the door and scoped Hugo into his arms. He playfully tossed the baby into the air and Hugo giggled in delight.

“Did you like your first day at school, little guy?” Tom asked the baby in his arms. “We found some toys for you.”

“We are calling him Hugo, now. Actually, school went very well. A lot of the girls took turns holding him.” Marinette set down her bags and rubbed her sore shoulder. “But he still gets heavy after a while.”

Tom walked Hugo over to the sofa and sat him down on the rug. Marinette smiled at the sight of a few new toys on the floor. A small travel crib had also appeared since she was in the apartment last.

“I’m going to go upstairs and work on homework for a while. Do you guys have him?” Marinette asked her mom. 

“Yes, dear.” Sabine grinned at her. “We’ve done this before, remember.”

As soon as she closed the hatch door to her room, Tikki flew out of her purse. “Did you have to leave him downstairs?” Tikki whined. “I haven’t got a chance to play with him, yet.”

Marinette smiled as she rolled her eyes. “I’ve been watching him for over 7 hours straight. I need rest too sometimes.”

“But it’s been centuries since a Ladybug has had a baby!” Tikki eyed the hatch to her room with sad eyes. “I want to see him so bad.”

“You’ll get your chance, Tikki,” Marinette flopped down onto her chaise. She covered her face with her hands and sighed. “I have him for weeks, remember?”

Marinette suddenly sat up and stared at Tikki.

“Wait. Other Ladybugs have had babies? How does that work?”

“I can protect the Ladybug Miraculous wielder and her baby when they are transformed. And with the illusion magic, no one even knows they’re pregnant.”

“But what about after the baby is born?”

“Then they can be left with the wet nurse when there are battles.”

Marinette chuckled, “people don’t really have wet nurses anymore, Tikki. Though, I can see how they would come in handy. I already feel overwhelmed the first day. How am I supposed to last weeks?”

“Watching a baby is something you have never done before. Of course it's going to be hard at first.”

After a few minutes of relaxing on her chaise, Marinette dragged herself over to her computer. While she worked on her assignments, she could hear an occasional squeal from the room below. As time went on, the happy sounds were replaced with tired cries. Mariette tried her best to ignore them. After all, her parents knew how to watch a baby. But soon, Hugo cries grew louder and more frantic. Marinette gave Tikki a sad look as she headed downstairs.

Sabine was holding Hugo on the sofa with Tom right beside her. They were trying to get Hugo to take a bottle, but the angry baby kept swatting it away with his fists. Marinette sat beside her mother and gently stroked Hugo’s hair. “It’s just more milk, Hugo. Drink it. You’re hungry.”

Hugo froze at the sound of her voice and for a moment he was completely quiet. Then, he kicked against Sabine hard as he twisted in her arms. His tired cries were now angry ones.

“Here. Let me try.” Marinette lifted the wiggling baby into her arms. Hugo buried his face in her chest as his cries quieted. Marinette grabbed the bottle from her Mom and plopped it into this mouth. With his eyes closed, he quickly latched on, and noisily started drinking.

Marinette noticed her mother looking at her with a surprised expression. “Bunnyx said he knew me, right? I think that is why he is more comfortable.”

Soon, Hugo fell asleep in Marinette’s lap. Sabine picked him up and gently placed him in the small travel crib in the corner of the living room. “He’s had a busy day, perhaps he was just a bit overexcited.”

“How long do you think he’ll sleep?” Marinette asked her mom.

“Well, he looks old enough to be sleeping through the night,” Sabine winked. “let’s hope we get lucky.”

Marinette wondered if she called for a Lucky Charm now, maybe it might bring a magic stuff animal to help Baby Hugo sleep. She giggled at the thought. It wouldn't work, though. Ladybug’s Lucky Charms didn’t last that long.

It was almost 8:00 PM when Tom and Sabine headed to bed. Hugo had been in his crib for almost 30 minutes without waking up. Marinette was starting to believe that he might sleep through the night. Maybe he just needed time to get used to the new space? Marinette headed up to her room and continued with her homework. Every time a car would honk or she heard a siren, Marinette would find herself listening for Baby Hugo’s cries. Until tonight, she had never really noticed how noisy the streets of Paris were.

For the next two hours, Hugo didn’t make a sound. Marinette changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and was about to climb up to her loft bed when she heard a sudden squeal. She climbed down the stairs of her loft and walked over to the crib. 

Baby Hugo was lying on his back grabbing at his feet. When he saw Marinette, he gave her a big toothy smile as he stretched his arms high over his head. His feet kicked the bottom of the crib excitedly as Marinette smiled back.

“Well, Hugo, you’re looking wide awake.” Marinette grabbed one of the toys on the floor and handed it to him. Hugo took the tiny rubber giraffe and promptly stuck it into his mouth. Marinette watched him as he continued to play with the toy for several more minutes. Finally, he threw it to the side of the crib and rolled over to his belly. He pushed himself into a sit and raised his arms to Marinette.

“Oh? You want me to pick you up?” Marinette coyly asked. “It’s time for sleep, not time for play.”

Hugo babbled loudly as he continued to hold his arms out. 

“Go back to sleep, Hugo. It’s after 10 o’clock.” Marinette told him gently. _It might work, right?_

The little boy opened and closed his palms as he arched his back, trying to get his hands as close to Marinette as possible. She gazed at him softly before she sighed and picked him up. “Are you hungry? I think we can get you a little more dinner.”

Marinette prepared him a few slices of avocado and a little bowl of yogurt. With a small dessert spoon, she guided the tiny bites into his mouth. Hugo would swallow some of the time, other times he pushed the food out of his mouth with his tongue. The front of his pajamas was becoming quite soiled by the time he finished his snack. Marinette wondered if her mom had thought to pick up any bibs.

After a quick diaper and pajama change, Marinette brought Hugo back over to the floor by the sofa. She sat him down and surrounded him with the various toys her parents had purchased earlier. Hugo cooed and played with them happily. When Marinette pulled out her phone, she noticed that it was almost 11 o’clock.

“Babies are supposed to sleep, you know,” she squinted and yawned at him. Marinette watched him play for a few more minutes before she decided to get her pillow and blanket from upstairs. She slowly stood up and backed away from Hugo, but as soon as she was out of Hugo’s sight, she heard a loud wail.

“Oh, come on.” Marinette winced. “I’m just leaving for a minute. I’ll be right back.” She turned and walked back to where Hugo was sitting on the floor. He looked up at her with big sad eyes as he held his arms up. With a defeated sigh, Marinette scooped him into her arms and headed up to her bedroom.

Once inside her room, Tikki flew in front of them. Hugo smiled and kicked at the sight of her.

“Oh, Marinette! He’s so cute!” Tikki danced in front of the boy. Hugo raised his hand up and tried to grab her. Tikki giggled in response.

“Can you watch him for a minute, Tikki? He isn’t crawling yet, but he can roll.” Another yawn escaped Marinette’s mouth as she set him on the floor of her room. “I need to go grab my pillow.”

“Of course, Marinette! Us kwamis make wonderful babysitters.”

A few minutes later, Marinette had set herself up a nest on the floor of the living room. She lay down on her pillows as she sleepily watched Hugo in front of her. Marinette caught herself dozing off as Hugo continued to play. Around midnight, Hugo finally tired of his toys. His loud coos were increasingly unhappy as Marinette pushed herself up to a seated position.

Marinette blinked her dry, tired eyes as she stared over at the baby. “How about we try some milk again?”

Hugo cried out as Marinette headed for the kitchen. Marinette hung her head and groaned. He could still see her! Why was he getting upset? She headed back and hoisted him onto her hip. Using only one hand, she filled the tea kettle up to make hot water. As she put the kettle on to boil, she gently rocked Hugo. Marinette was soooo tired, but she didn’t want the boiling water to wake her parents. She would wait at the stove for the water to heat up.

As the sleepy boy rested against her shoulder, Marinette caught herself humming a lullaby. Hugo whimpered as he rubbed his cheek against her collarbone. “Did your mom ever sing you lullabies?” Marinette kissed his temple as she continued to hum.

After a few more minutes, the water was hot enough to thaw the frozen bag of milk. The muscles in Marinette’s arm ached as she gently repositioned Hugo to her other hip. She swirled the bags of milk in the hot water, desperately trying to get it to melt faster. Once the ice was melted, Marinette let the bag sit for an extra minute before she took it out and poured it into the bottle.

Marinette dragged her feet back over to the couch. She propped a pillow under her arm again and cradled Hugo against her. Marinette continued her lullaby as Hugo sleepily drank his milk, his eyelids growing lower with every gulp. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep.

It was almost 1 o’clock when Marinette put Hugo back in his crib. She briefly debated heading up to her bed, but she wasn’t sure how long the quiet would last. Marinette gathered her pillow and blanket and curled up on the couch. Within minutes she was in a deep dreamless sleep.

An hour later, Hugo woke up again.

-

In the next few days, Marinette learned a whole new definition of exhausted. Even those days after night-time Akuma attacks didn’t compare to this level of tiredness. Baby Hugo didn’t read the same parenting websites she did. He didn’t sleep. Well, not as much as experts were saying he should. At night, he woke up every two hours. And during the day, he barely napped. But despite his lack of sleep, Hugo seemed to be a very happy baby. He was very generous with his giggles and smiles. And as long as he wasn’t tired or hungry, he was happy to be held by anyone.

But when he was upset, only Marinette could comfort him. If he was hungry, he would only take the bottle from Marinette. She was beginning to understand why Bunnyx traveled through time to find her. After barely sleeping the first night with Hugo, Marinette developed a strategy. It wasn’t a great strategy, but it was all she had. Marinette learned that the longer she kept Hugo awake in the evening, the longer his first chuck of sleep would be. If she put him to bed too early, Hugo would treat it as a nap and wake up bright-eyed and eager to play.

Marinette also learned that Hugo slept better if she was beside him. Since her loft bed was out of the question for a baby, Hugo and Marinette slept on the living room floor. Well, if you could call what Hugo did ‘sleep.’ He moved all night long; his body never stayed still. Hugo would flail and kick in his sleep. Marinette understood his big appetite now. He was always moving!

Alya tried to convince Marinette to try sleep training with Hugo, like her mother did with the twins. But Marinette just couldn’t bear to hear him cry. She didn’t know why, but it just tore at her very soul. No, Marinette wasn’t going to let him ‘cry it out’. After being forced apart from his mother, it just seemed too heartless. It was only a few weeks of bad sleep, right? She could do this. She was Ladybug for crying out loud!

One day at school, after a week of watching Hugo, Alya approached her with a guilty look on her face. Marinette watched her suspiciously as Alya slid into the seat beside her. Hugo gurgled happily at the sight of one of his favorite people. Alya gave the baby a quick smile before awkwardly clearing her throat. “So, um… Marinette? I’ve been thinking. I know I said we could partner up for the history project, but I think Nino and I are going to be partners instead.”

“No, Alya, please!” Marinette whined in protest. “I know I’ve been dragging lately, but I can still do my part.”

“Relax, girl. I’m doing this for you.” Alya winked. “This way, you can partner with Adrien.”

Marinette groaned. ‘C’mon, Alya. I told you I don’t think of him like that anymore. And even if I did. I’m so gross right now.”

“No, girl. I’m over trying to set you guys up.” Alya smiled. “It’s just he’s really good at research projects. Nino says Adrien usually ends up doing most of the work himself. And… I thought since you’re better around him, now. You deserve to take it easy this time.”

Marinette watched Hugo chew on the strap of her bookbag. “You want me to partner with Adrien because he’ll do all the work? Is Adrien okay with this?”

“We already asked. He’s happy to help. And if some old feelings start to return, Nino says Adrien’s decided to be just friends with Kagami.” Alya playfully nudged her shoulder.

“Seriously?” Marinette groaned. “That’s the last thing I’m thinking about, right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time. An Unexpected helper. Why is Adrien so good with Hugo?
> 
> Extra special thank you to my beta this chapter. [Khanofallorcs. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs)


	2. Adrien is good with Hugo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Hugo arrive at Adrien's house to work on the history project. Adrien would much rather play with a baby than work.

Adrien checked the time again; Marinette and Hugo would be arriving at any moment. School had released early for the day, and they had planned to work on their history project this afternoon. Adrien paced about the foyer excitedly as his bodyguard looked on with amusement. He crossed his arms defensively. What? Couldn’t he be excited that his friend was going to be here soon?

It had been over a week since his father and Nathalie had left for a month-long business trip. The mansion had always felt big to Adrien, but now the emptiness was unbearable. And to make matters worse, Ladybug had canceled their shared patrols. When Chat Noir expressed his concern, she quickly explained that Bunnyx had given her a message from the future. There would be no Akuma attacks in the next few weeks. Chat eagerly suggested that they change their patrol nights into date nights, but Ladybug shot that down.

So, Adrien spent the last week without his father, Nathalie, and his Lady. He was just so tired of not having anyone to talk with. Naturally, he might have been a little over-excited to have a friend over. Plus, she was bringing a cute baby too!

Throughout the classes Adrien had with Marinette, all the girls took turns holding the little boy. Okay, maybe not all the girls; Chloé never participated, but even Sabrina couldn’t resist Hugo’s charms. Adrien really wanted a chance to hold the baby too, but none of the other boys had ever asked. It would be weird, right? Guys don’t ask to hold babies.

When Alya and Nino explained why they wanted him to partner with Marinette, Adrien agreed right away. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Marinette has been struggling this past week. Every day, when she came to class, she appeared even more tired than the day before. Adrien knew that pairing with her for the history assignment was a way to ease her schoolwork. And he was happy to help out his friend. But he was secretly hoping for a chance to play with the baby.

Adrien didn’t have any experience with babies. Well, non-Akumatized babies, that is. Hawkmoth, for some unknown reason, Akumatized them sometimes. Adrien always wondered if perhaps it was an accident. Maybe the babies’ strong emotions could steer a butterfly off course?

Anyway, Adrien was delighted by baby Hugo. Whenever the little boy sat behind him in class, Adrien always heard his little coos and giggles. There were times when Hugo reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Adrien’s hair, but it didn’t bother him. Other times, Adrien caught Hugo staring, his tiny eyes glued to Adrien. Whenever that happened, Nino would tease that little Hugo was in love. But Adrien didn’t mind.

He continued pacing in the foyer, sometimes practicing his fencing footwork. Occasionally, he sliced the air with an imaginary saber. Marinette should have been here five minutes ago. Where was she? Adrien had offered to give her and Hugo a ride, but Marinette declined. She didn’t have a car seat, after all. Still, it wasn’t very far from Marinette’s house. Hmm, maybe Adrien should have met her there instead and walked with them.

The buzz from the intercom startled Adrien out of his thoughts. His bodyguard pulled out his phone and tapped the screen to open the gate. Marinette would be crossing the courtyard now. Adrien wanted to go out and meet her, but he didn’t want to appear too eager. So, he waited excitedly at the door for her to knock.

As soon as he heard her timid knock, Adrien opened the door. Marinette was fumbling with her many bags, and Hugo was sitting contently at her hips.

“Welcome, Marinette!” Adrien said louder than he meant to as he held the door open. “Please, come in. I’m so glad you were able to make it.” Once she was inside, he excitedly kissed the air at her cheeks.

“Oh! Thank you for inviting me. Sorry if I smell a bit. I haven’t showered in three days.” Marinette admitted, tiredly. “I think there might even be spit-up in my hair.”

He winced at her description. “That’s okay; I didn’t notice. Can I help you carry something?” Adrien was referring to the school bag or the diaper bag Marinette had over her shoulder. But as soon as Hugo's eyes locked on him, the baby held up his tiny arms.

Adrien internally squealed as he reached for the tiny guy. Finally! It was his chance to hold the baby! Hugo’s hands plowed into Adrien’s face as he took him into his arms. Hugo gurgled and kicked excitedly in Adrien’s arms. He was so wiggly; it was almost hard not to drop him.

“Wow!” Marinette exclaimed. “Hugo really likes you. He’s very overdue for his nap. I didn’t think he’d let me put him down.”

“Oh, man! It’s naptime.” Adrien made a pouty face at Hugo. “And here I thought we were going to get a chance to play.”

Marinette gave him a soft smile. “I can set you two up for a playdate later.” She teased. “We’re here to work.”

“We’ll just see about that. Perhaps we can do both.” Adrien patted the baby in his arms. Wow! Hugo was so tiny. And light. It was so weird to think he’d be a full-size human one day. Adrien rubbed his cheek against Hugo’s head as he walked upstairs to his bedroom. So this was the baby smell the girls kept mentioning. Well, even if Marinette hadn’t bathed in three days, Hugo certainly smelled clean.

Once inside his room, Adrien had a brilliant idea.

“Umm… if you haven’t showered in a while, why don’t you use mine? I can watch Hugo for a few minutes.”

“I love you!” Marinette immediately cried out. She instantly brought both hands up to cover her mouth. Adrien blinked back at her. He didn’t think she meant to say that. Marinette cringed and turned bright red. “Oh, sorry, I’m just so sleep deprived. I mean. Thank you, that’s a generous offer, but I can’t. I don’t have anything clean to change into, and the thought of pulling these clothes back on…” She sniffed at her clothes and wrinkled her nose.

“I can give you something to put on.” Adrien offered. “We can put your clothes in the wash. They’ll be ready by the time you leave.”

“You would do that for me?” Marinette looked like Adrien just offered her the moon. But her expression didn’t last long. Her shoulders soon slumped, “But, you don’t have any experience watching babies, do you?”

“No,” Adrien bounced Hugo. The boy giggled as he played with Adrien’s collar. “But I’ve been paying attention to you and the girls in our class. It doesn’t look too hard. And, if he gets too much to handle, I can ask my bodyguard to help. Or knock on the bathroom door.” 

“Oh!” Adrien suddenly realized. “I know what you can put on. When I ordered them, I didn’t realize I was ordering girl clothes.” With Hugo in his arms, he ran into his closet and came back with a pair of silky ladybug print pajamas.

Marinette started laughing when she saw them. “Oh, Wow. You ordered those for _you_ to wear?”

“Hey! They looked comfy.” Adrien playfully shrugged. He didn’t mind her reaction; he knew he looked good in anything. “They're super silky, too. It’s not fair that all the guy pajamas are made out of flannel.” Adrien handed her the pajamas. She took them shyly and looked at him with misty eyes.

“And… you’ll let me know if Hugo gets upset?”

“I promise.” Adrien still could see her hesitation. “Please, Marinette. Take a shower. I got this.”

“Um… okay. Maybe a short one.” Marinette shrugged off the bags from her shoulder and walked toward this bathroom. She closed the door for a minute while Adrien waited.

“Must be some kind of teenage boy record.” Adrien heard Plagg call out from above. “You got a girl naked in under ten minutes.”

Adrien glared at his kwami. “Hide, Plagg! Hugo will see you.”

“So what if he does?” Plagg floated down in front of the baby. Hugo tried to grab him in his tiny hands. “I’m sure he won’t tell. We kwami make excellent babysitters, you know.”

Soon, the door reopened, and Adrien saw a naked arm toss a pile of clothes on the floor outside. Once Adrien heard the shower faucet, he turned to look at the baby in his arms.

“Okay, Hugo. Let’s go find my bodyguard.” Adrien picked up Marinette’s discarded clothes. “Maybe he can show us where the washing machine is. And... you know, how to use it.”

As it turned out, the washing machine was located in the basement of the mansion. With Hugo in one arm and Marinette’s clothes in the other, Adrien followed his bodyguard to the laundry room. His bodyguard gestured for Adrien to throw the clothes in the washing machine. After that, they added detergent and started the cycle. Hugo seemed mesmerized by the process. They watched the soapy clothes tumble for several minutes before turning to go.

But sadly, Hugo was not ready to leave. With several annoyed yells, he tried to wiggle out of Adrien’s arms. Adrien felt himself beginning to sweat as he climbed the stairs out of the basement.

Once back in the foyer, Hugo started to fuss louder and scratch at his eyes. It had only been ten minutes after Marinette started her shower, Adrien wasn’t going to interrupt if he could help it. He looked over to his bodyguard for guidance. With a soft expression, the big man gestured to his belly.

“Oh!” Adrien grinned as he turned to Hugo. “Are you hungry, little guy? Let’s see if we can find you some milk.” Adrien made his way back to his room and over to Marinette’s large diaper bag. Inside, he found an insulated container with two full bottles of milk.

Hugo’s attention immediately focused on the bottle.

“So, you are hungry? Do you think we need to warm this up?” Adrien wasn’t sure why he felt the need to ask a non-verbal baby, but it just seemed rude not to.

Hugo babbled in response, never looking away from the milk.

“You’re right,” Adrien chuckled. “We should call Alya and ask.” He handed Hugo the bottle of milk to hold, but the little boy promptly dropped it on the floor. With a sigh, Adrien bent down to pick it up. He pinned the bottle between his neck and his shoulder to free up his hand for the phone.

Using only one hand, Adrien grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed Alya. She picked up right away. “Oh, hi, Alya. I need some advice.”

“Sure! How can I help?”

“Does Hugo usually drink his milk warm?”

“Why are you asking?”

“I think he’s hungry, and Marinette is in the shower.”

Alya didn’t answer back.

“Hello? Alya? Are you there?”

“Yes, I am. Just confused. Why is Marinette in the shower? I thought you two were working on the history report.”

“She said she hadn’t taken one in a while. But that’s not important. I just need to know if I need to heat this somehow?”

“Is it frozen?”

Adrien rolled his eyes at the question. Seriously? He wouldn’t try to give a baby frozen milk. “No. It’s in a bottle, but it was next to an ice pack in the diaper bag.”

“Ah. I see. You can run the bottle under some hot water to warm it up a bit, but you still need to wait for Marinette. Hugo is not going to drink it for you.”

“Oh,” Adrien responded, not hiding his disappointment. “Why not?”

“I wish I knew. But so far, Hugo will only take a bottle for Marinette.”

“Really? That sounds exhausting.”

“I know!” Alya groaned. “And Marinette’s not helping the situation either. As soon as Hugo starts to fuss for someone else, she swoops in and takes him back. She isn’t letting herself take a break.”

“I guess she’s taking her responsibility very seriously.” Hugo was resting against Adrien’s shoulder now, patting the bottle with his palm. “Well, I’ll make sure the milk is warm by the time she gets out.”

Adrien said a quick goodbye and headed back out of his room and toward the kitchen. His personal chef’s face lit up at the sight of Hugo. She gladly heated the bottle while Adrien rocked Hugo in his arms. Once the bottle was warm, Adrien warmly thanked her and headed back to his room.

Once back in his room, Adrien sat on his sofa and cradled Hugo against him. Plagg perched himself on Adrien’s shoulder and looked on with a tiny grin on his face.

“Okay. So, I’m a little new at this,” Adrien apologized to Hugo. “But I’ve seen it done before. So please, go easy on me. Let’s give Marinette a little more time in the shower.”

Adrien held his breath as he plopped the nipple into Hugo’s open mouth. The hungry baby latched on to the bottle right away. YES! Adrien wanted to jump up and down excitedly, but he kept his cool. Hugo stared at Adrien as he downed his milk. Adrien couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his face. If what Alya said was true, Hugo was very picky about who fed him, but the little guy didn’t seem to mind Adrien at all.

Hugo never took his eyes off of Adrien as he drank. But soon, his blinks became slower and slower until his eyes were more closed than open. Hugo would drink a few swallows; then, his eyes would flutter back open for a brief moment, only to close again.

Soon, Hugo was sound asleep.

For a few more minutes, Adrien watched the sleeping child as he sat on the sofa. Wow! He did it! He put Hugo to sleep. And it… it really wasn’t that hard. Adrien chuckled to himself before a realization washed over him. _So… what do I do now?_ Was he just supposed to hold him? What if he moved and Hugo woke up? Then, they might never get him to fall asleep again. He briefly thought about calling Alya but decided against it. No, he could figure this out. Somehow.

“Hey, Plagg? What should I do?” Adrien whispered. Earlier, Plagg had mentioned that kwamis made good babysitters, maybe he had an idea. “Should I set him down?”

Plagg flew over to inspect Hugo’s sleeping face. “If you do, he might wake up.”

Adrien took a deep breath and considered his options. He probably _could_ hold Hugo for an hour or two, but his arm was starting to feel tired. No, there was perhaps a better way. Slowly and without disturbing Hugo, Adrien kicked off his shoes. Then, he gently twisted his body to lay on the sofa. With great care, he maneuvered the sleeping baby onto his chest. Hugo wiggled slightly and turned to rest his other cheek on Adrien, but he didn’t wake up.

Adrien brought his arms to either side of the baby, making sure that he wouldn’t roll off. A voiceless giggle escaped Adrien despite trying hard to suppress it. This was even better than having a cat fall asleep on him!

About fifteen minutes later, Adrien heard the bathroom door open. Plagg quickly disappeared through the floor. “Sorry I took so long,” Marinette called out. That shower is so amazing! It’s like… a spiritual experience.” He heard her pause for a moment. “Hugo? Adrien? Where did you go?”

“We are over here,” Adrien whispered as loud as he dared. Soon, he saw Marinette’s head peer over from behind the sofa; her eyes widened at the sight of Hugo sleeping.

“Oh my god. He’s really asleep.” She spoke softly, but Adrien could tell she was astonished. “How did you do that? That’s amazing. I’m the only one that has been able to get him to go sleep.”

“I guess I have a gift,” Adrien proudly grinned as he gently caressed Hugo’s back. “How long will he nap?”

“If we're really lucky for about two hours. But 30-45 minutes is more likely.” Marinette walked around to the front of the sofa and carefully sat on the coffee table. Adrien smiled at the sight of the Ladybug pajamas on his friend. He cocked his head to see more of her. Marinette’s damp hair was combed back away from her face, and her cheeks were still slightly pink from the heat of the shower. She looked clean and relaxed.

Marinette didn’t notice his staring; she was too busy gazing at the sleeping baby. Idly, she stretched her arms over her head. Adrien caught a glimpse of her bare stomach as her top rode up. “You two can just stay there,” she yawned. “I’ll start on the research.”

“You’re exhausted,” Adrien told her quietly. “Why don’t you try to nap on my bed. I’ll watch Hugo.”

“A nap? By myself?” Adrien could swear her eyes were fighting off tears. “Would that really be okay?

“Yeah. Of course. But,... um try to stay to the left, the right side smells a bit like cheese.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

Adrien winced, what possible explanation could he come up with for that? “It’s a long story, just stay to the left.” She gave him a sleepy grin as she turned and walked away.

“Oh, wow.” He heard Marinette call back as she climbed into bed. “It’s so soft.”

Within minutes, Adrien could hear deep breaths coming from Marinette. Shortly after, Plagg reappeared and curled himself next to Hugo. Smiling, Adrien kissed the top of the sleeping baby’s head and snuggled deeper into the sofa. Maybe they could all take a nap? The history project could wait, after all.

\---

The sun had dipped behind the tall outside buildings by the time Adrien heard Marinette stir. Hugo and Adrien had just completed their fifteenth lap around the large room. With Adrien’s fingers tightly in his grasp, Hugo had been practicing his wobbly steps.

Adrien watched Marinette stretch and rub her eyes. She sleepily sat up and looked over to where Hugo was wobbling forward. Hugo loudly cooed when she smiled at him.

“What time is it?” Marinette asked after a big yawn.

“Almost seven-thirty. You were right; he only slept for about 45 minutes.”

“Seven-thirty?” Marinette’s eyes grew wide. “Oh, no! Hugo’s diaper must be really full.”

“I took care of it.” Adrien beamed proudly. He and Hugo turned the corner around the sofa to continue their loop. “Well, my bodyguard helped, too.” 

Marinette frowned “Why didn’t you wake me earlier?”

“Because we were having some guy time. Weren't we, little dude?” Adrien grabbed Hugo’s little wrists and lifted him high into the air. Hugo heartily laughed as he kicked his legs in delight. “That, and it looked like you really needed some sleep. I thought Hugo’s yells would have woken you up hours ago, but you slept like the dead.”

“Yeah…” Marinette stumbled out of bed and walked toward them. “I suppose I did. Thank you, Adrien. It just felt so good to sleep.” Marinette sighed as she stretched her neck from side to side. “The bed was so much more comfortable than the floor.

“What?” Adrien moved Hugo to his hip. “Have you been sleeping on the floor?”

“Well, I can’t take Hugo up to my loft bed.” Marinette shrugged. “So we’ve been sleeping on the living room floor. Hey, don’t look at me like that. It’s not that bad. At least it makes it easy to get a bottle in the middle of the night.”

Adrien’s heart sank. No wonder Mariette looked so exhausted; he never knew taking care of a baby was so hard. At least he was able to let her nap.

“Oh!” Adrien suddenly remembered. He walked Hugo over to his desk and grabbed his tablet. “So, about our research project, I prepared a few different research options.”

“Options? But we haven’t chosen a topic yet.”

“I know, I thought I could start researching a few different historical figures, and you could pick your favorite.” Adrien handed her the tablet with his prepared outlines.

“Wow! When Nino said you were good, he wasn’t kidding.” Marinette smiled as she thumbed through the different options. Adrien caught himself watching her. The shower had washed away the makeup from her face. Not that she was any less attractive now, but Adrien realized that there had been a dense layer of concealer hiding the bags under her eyes. He had never seen his friend look so tired before.

It broke his heart to see. Marinette always went out of her way to help others, but she seemed so alone in his. If he could, Adrien wanted to help.

“Marinette?” Adrien waited until her eyes met his. “Do you want to stay the night?” 

Marinette stared back at him, slack-jawed. After a moment, Adrien noticed her cheeks turning pink. He winced. It was too much, right? Asking a girl to spend the night? That’s probably something teenage boys don’t usually do.

“Um… well, I… that is,” Marinette stammered. “That’s a really kind offer, but I’m sure your dad doesn’t want you inviting girls to stay the night.”

“Father isn’t here. He and Nathalie won’t return for another three weeks.” Adrien explained. “You and Hugo can take the bed, and I can take the couch. Or, we have guest rooms, too.”

“Oh, wow… that’s really sweet of you to offer. But Hugo doesn’t stay still enough. Even if we had a bed, I would be afraid he would roll off.”

Adrien frowned. “I don’t like that you two are sleeping on the floor,” he told her softly.

Marinette looked to the side and chewed her lip. 

“We can turn the bed and push it against the wall? Or…” he might as well throw this out there. “I can take the other side. Hugo wouldn’t roll off that way. And he seems to like sleeping by me.”

“You… you want us to sleep in the same bed?” Her cheeks were bright red now. _Good job, Agreste. Way to embarrass your friend!_

“That’s weird, right?” Adrien nervously scratched the back of his neck. “But there’d be Hugo between us, and I promise to be a perfect gentleman. Please, I can tell you’re exhausted, I can help if you’ll let me.”

“But are you sure? He rolls and kicks all night long. It’s like sleeping next to a fish. You probably won’t be able to sleep very well.”

“One night of bad sleep won’t hurt me. I’m used to not sleeping much.” _Though, usually, it’s because of night Akumas, not tiny humans._ “Plus, the house is too lonely with Nathalie and Father away. Please stay.”

Marinette turned and looked back at Adrien’s bed. “I’ll have to text my mom.”

“Hear that, Hugo.” Adrien lifted the baby boy high in the air. “We’re having a slumber party. My first one!”

Hugo gurgled happily and then grabbed a fistful of Adrien’s hair.

“Oh, after you’ve finished texting your mom, come have something to eat.” Adrien gestured over to the coffee table. “My chef prepared more than enough food.”

Untangling Hugo’s fingers from his hair, Adrien made his way back towards the sofa. He set Hugo down in the middle of a circle of makeshift toys. Earlier, his chef and bodyguard searched the house for anything that could entertain a baby. From the kitchen, they found a variety of wooden spoons, metal bowls, and measuring cups. 

Briefly, Adrien had thought about letting Hugo play with his Ladybug and Chat Noir action figures. But he couldn’t bear the thought of Hugo’s tiny teeth leaving marks. Luckily, Sock-Plagg would endure no such damage, and the little boy seemed enthralled by the green button eyes of the handmade sock-kitty.

“Is this the way you normally eat?” Marinette asked as she sat down on the floor next to the coffee table. She eyed the plates of food suspiciously. Adrien looked down to the mismatched spread. There were all varieties of mashed and boiled vegetables, some stew meat, pâté, crackers, and various fruits.

Adrien laughed, “oh, not at all. But I wasn’t sure what Hugo would eat, so the chef sent up anything she had on hand. So most of it is pretty… soft.”

“Including Camembert?” Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“Ah… well, that one is for me.” Adrien sat on the sofa and handed Marinette a small plate. She loaded a little bit of everything onto it, then went to sit next to Hugo. For every bite Marinette took, she placed a piece of food in Hugo’s mouth. Adrien observed it was a far more effective strategy than trying to get Hugo to feed himself. 

Once the plate of food was empty, Adrien noticed Marinette wincing as she rubbed her shoulder. “Are you hurt?”

“Just some sore muscles. Hugo’s only eight kilos, but that gets heavy.”

“Hey, even a fencing saber feels heavy after a while. And that is a lot lighter than eight kilos. I’ve had some pretty big knots after fencing.”

Marinette smiled as she glanced over to his bathroom door. “I bet those fancy showerheads feel wonderful on sore muscles.” She said longingly.

“I hope you enjoyed them?” Adrien winked.

Marinette suddenly turned a deep shade of red. Huh? Why would she get embarrassed? He didn’t mind if she played with his shower settings. That’s the fun of having such a fancy shower.

“Well, yeah, the shower helps.” Adrien continued, ignoring her blush. “So does the tub. But I also have a regular masseur that comes when needed.”

“How wonderful, that must be nice…” Marinette mused. “I’ve never had a massage.”

“Really? They’re amazing.” Adrien had another brilliant idea. He moved to sit on the ground in front of the sofa, stretching his legs apart. “Here. Sit in front of me. I’ll see if I can loosen those knots.” He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers at her.

“You… you’re offering to give me a m... massage?” Marinette practically choked on the words.

“Limited time offer.” Adrien gave her a cheesy grin.

Marinette giggled and hid her face in her hands. After a few moments, she crawled over and sat in front of Adrien, pulling her hair to the front.

Adrien stared at the silky ladybug print fabric that covered her back. A strange hesitation washed over him. To be honest, he had never given a massage before, but he really wanted Marinette to have one. He slowly brought his hands to the space between her shoulder and her neck. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and firmly ran his thumbs along the top of her muscle. As Adrien pressed down, he could feel the warmth of her skin through the silky fabric.

Marinette moaned almost instantly. 

The sound caught Adrien off guard, and his fingers froze. Sure, he probably did his share of vocalizing during a massage. But hearing a girl make those noises was just… different somehow.

Still curious about her reaction, Adrien continued to work on the taut muscles. He was grateful Marinette couldn’t see the big smile on his face. That would be creepy, right? But Adrien couldn’t help feeling happy. His shy friend was trusting him to give her a massage. 

Adrien’s friendship with Marinette often confused him. -Not that he was an expert on friendships. But she seemed to be different around him compared to other people. It probably had to do with her love of fashion. Marinette idolized his father, after all.

After a few minutes, the muscles supporting Marinette’s neck felt much softer. Adrien continued down to Marinette’s upper back. She sharply gasped as Adrien began to work behind her shoulder. Startled by the sound, Hugo dropped his kitty sock toy and stared at them. His tiny eyebrows slowly furrowed together, and his face twisted into a frown. He looked like he was about to cry.

“Oh no! what’s wrong, buddy?” Adrien stopped his massage.

“I think he’s scared you’re hurting me.” Marinette stood up and walked over to Hugo. She lifted him into her arms and walked back to Adrien. Once again, she sat down with her back facing him, placing Hugo on the floor between her legs. “It’s okay, Hugo. It’s a good kind of pain.”

“Let me know if I’m too rough.”

“No. You’re perfect,” she purred. “And your fingers are amazing.”

He couldn’t help grin at her words as he started again on her back. Ladybug had always turned down his offers for back rubs. His Lady didn’t know what she was missing. Maybe next time, he could tell her that his fingers were amazing. Though, as he listened to Marinette’s contented moans and sighs, it was perhaps a good thing that he didn’t know what Ladybug’s happy noises sounded like. 

Adrien found an especially nasty knot behind Marinette’s shoulder blade. She hissed as he attempted to loosen it with his fingertips. “I’m sorry, this one is really tight. Let me know if I need to go lighter.”

“It’s alright. I’m tougher than I look.” Marinette spoke through clench teeth. “That knot has been there for months, feel free to go hard.”

Adrien thought for a moment, and then he reached under her arm to grab the front part of her shoulder. With the added leverage, he started to work on the muscle again. Though, he noticed, Marinette’s contented sounds had stopped completely. Was that a good sign? After a few moments, Adrien realized Marinette was holding her breath. Huh, she shouldn’t be doing that.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. “Remember to breathe.”

Instantly, Marinette sputtered and began coughing. Adrien immediately removed his hands. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” she told him. Adrien leaned to the side to look at her. She didn’t quite seem okay. The coughing had made her face all red again.

Hugo watched them warily as he chewed on a wooden spoon.

Once Marinette’s coughing had subsided, Adrien brought his hands to her back again. He gently ran his hands down the silky fabric. “Is it okay if I try something new?” he asked. “It might be a little intense, but if it works, it might get that knot to release.”

He heard Marinette give small whine, then she began to chuckle, “Sure, do whatever you like. I’m putty in your hands.”

Adrien bit his lip, trying to remember the technique his masseur used. Trigger point or something. He reached around Marinette, bracing her from the front again. With his other hand, he found the knot with his thumb.

“Now, for about 15 seconds, I’m going to press quite hard. It can be uncomfortable, but when it works, it's amazing.”

Marinette took several deep breaths. “Okay, I’m ready. I trust you.”

She deeply inhaled as Adrien began to apply pressure. He pressed firmly as he slowly counted down in his head. When he released, Marinette loudly cried out in a throaty moan of pain and ecstasy.

It was a sound Adrien had never imagined coming from his friend. His arms immediately fell to his sides as he stared at her wide-eyed.

Marinette covered her mouth with her hands and twisted to face him. Hugo had forgotten about his spoon and was eyeing the two of them with confused eyes. “I’m sorry, Adrien. I didn’t know I could make that sound. It was… it was painful and yet felt so good at the same time. Oh, god! I’m so embarrassed.”

Adrien smiled and gently patted her shoulder. “It’s okay, Marinette. You don’t need to be embarrassed. It’s nothing I haven’t heard before.” Should he tease? He probably shouldn’t, right? “Though…” he smirked, “it’s usually from videos inappropriate for Hugo’s eyes.”

“Hey!” Marinette dropped her hands from her face and pouted back at him. Suddenly, Adrien felt a tickle on the underside of his knee. A loud laugh escaped his lungs as he wiggled his leg away from Marinette’s grasp. Adrien was overcome with a desire to tickle Marinette back, but he doubted she would find that very relaxing. And he didn’t want her muscles to tense up again.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t tease.” Adrien apologized through his giggles. “Make all the lusty moans you need to, Marinette.”

He heard her growl as she reached for his leg again. Adrien laughed as he let her tickle him; he deserved it after all.

Soon, Marinette’s attention turned back to Hugo and Adrien refocused on Marinette’s massage. Now, using slower strokes, he used the flat of his palms to gently knead his friend’s lower back. He heard a few voiceless sighs for his efforts, but Marinette seemed determined to stay quiet. Adrien couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Her vocalizations were fun!

Soon, Marinette thanked him for the massage and sat back up on the sofa. Hugo wiggled out of her arms and onto the floor. He pulled himself up to the coffee table and started babbling at the plates of food.

For the next two hours, Adrien and Marinette took turns playing with Hugo. According to Marinette, the longer they kept him awake, the longer he would sleep. And Hugo definitely didn’t seem tired. Even after the sunset, he was still going strong.

Finally, around 10 o’clock, Hugo started to wind down. He wanted to be held more than he wanted to play. Adrien took a quick shower and changed into his pajama bottoms. When he came out of the bathroom, Marinette and Hugo were just getting into bed. Marinette had split the remainder of the milk into two bottles. One for now, and one for the middle of the night. From the looks of it, Hugo was just starting on bottle number one.

Marinette looked at him with a tired expression as Adrien walked over to the bed. Her eyes widened at the sight of Adrien’s bare chest.

“Oh, I, um, don’t usually wear a top to bed,” Adrien admitted. “But I can put one off if you want.” 

“No. It’s okay.” She quickly looked away. “I want you to be comfortable. You’re giving up a good night of sleep for us.”

Adrien felt an odd nervousness as he crawled under the covers. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept next to anyone. It soon occurred to him that his attractive friend was wearing Ladybug print pajamas. _In his bed!_ Adrien gulped. Oh, boy, there were a few favorite fantasies that he desperately needed to keep out of his mind, tonight.

“Adrien?” Marinette squirmed under his gaze.

“Hmm?”

“You’re kinda staring.”

“Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. Would you like to keep the pajamas? I think red is a good color for you. I never see you wear it.”

“Oh. I wear it more than people think.” Did she just wink at him? The dimness of the room was playing tricks with his eyes. “You know, I could make you some ladybug PJs in your size. As a way to say thank you.”

Adrien’s heart leaped at the offer. But as much as he wanted his own Ladybug pajamas, the last thing Marinette needed right now was more work. “You don’t need to thank me,” he told her honestly. “This evening was fun, and I feel like we’ve grown closer… you know, as friends.”

Her face suddenly dropped to an unreadable expression. But it didn’t stay long; a few moments later, she smiled softly at him. “Yeah… I feel that way, too. Goodnight, Adrien, my good friend.”

Adrien smiled back at her “Goodnight, Marinette.” Both of their eyes fell to Hugo as he noisily drank from his bottle. Adrien watched the baby drink with a warm feeling in his chest. Today, Adrien made his youngest friend yet! And had his first sleepover, too. 

Within a few minutes, Hugo was sleeping peacefully. Carefully, Marinette removed the bottle and wrapped an arm around the sleeping child. She gently kissed Hugo’s cheek and gave Adrien one last sleepy grin before she closed her eyes.

Adrien snuggled deep into his pillow and closed his eyes. Unfortunately, there was not a way to close his nose. Oh man, had Plagg’s pillow always smelt _this_ bad? He was expecting a little odor, but this was just down-right nasty. 

As Adrien threw the pillow on the floor, he reminded himself to have a discussion with Plagg about cheese in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Hugo sleeps through the night. Alya’s thoughts on Marinette and Adrien’s co-parenting.  
> Extra special thank you to my beta this chapter. [Khanofallorcs. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs)  
> If you know any new caretakers of tiny humans, they probably want a nap, shower, and a backrub. If your feeling extra generous, fed them and do their laundry! *wink*


	3. Life with Adrien and Hugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien invites Marinette and Hugo to stay with him. Hugo gets a bath.

Marinette felt like she was floating on a cloud. A warm piece of cottony fluff suspended perfectly in space. She didn’t want to open her eyes. No, not yet. That might make the sensation go away, and she was just _so_ comfortable. Although, there was a strange nagging in the back of her mind like she was forgetting about something. 

_Hugo!_ Marinette’s eyes flew open as she reached out to the spot where the little boy usually slept. A panic started to rise in her as she grabbed the empty sheet. However, her fear didn’t last long. Marinette’s gaze soon settled on Adrien’s sleeping form, with Hugo safely snuggled against him.

It was a sight that took Marinette’s breath away. Adrien lay on his side, with one arm protectively wrapped around the sleeping child. Hugo was laying on his back with his tiny face turned toward Marinette’s. His small hand grasped one of Adrien’s fingers. Both of their sleeping faces were calm and relaxed in the morning light.

Marinette raised herself on her arms for a better look. It was odd, seeing their faces side by side. Marinette found herself inspecting their features more closely. Hugo’s hair was a few shades darker than Adrien’s, but they actually looked quite a bit alike. It was hard to notice when they were both awake because their eye colors were so very different. But asleep, it was easy to notice the similar shapes of their mouths and noses. Marinette giggled. They might have been able to pass for brothers.

Lowering her head back onto the pillow, Marinette continued to gaze at the sleeping boys. Adrien’s hair looked softer than she had ever seen it, probably because it lacked any styling product. Strangely, it reminded her of Chat Noir’s shaggy locks. Marinette wished she could reach out and touch it. Would it be as soft as Hugo’s baby hair? She slowly crept forward and gently kissed the top of Hugo’s head.

Adrien’s eyes slowly opened at the movement. Marinette froze, her blue eyes locking with his green ones. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. Oh no! She was so close to his face! Marinette felt as if she had been caught red-handed leering at his beautiful, sleeping body. She desperately hoped he wouldn’t be angry.

Her fears melted away as Adrien softly smiled at her. “Good morning,” he whispered.

“Good morning,” Marinette whispered back, suddenly feeling very shy. She buried her face in her pillow as she felt a blush coming on. Okay, maybe she had a few old fantasies involving Adrien saying good morning to her. But those were under very different circumstances. She really shouldn’t be thinking about those now.

Wait. Morning?

Marinette lifted her head out of her pillow and looked around. “Did Hugo sleep through the night?”

“He woke up a few times, but went right back to sleep when I put my hand on his belly.”

“I…I…” Marinette’s heart swelled with gratitude. “Thank you so much, Adrien.”

“You’re very welcome, Marinette.” Why did his voice sound so soft when he said her name? She felt her heart beat faster. _Not now. Not_ now. 

“Um… since it’s easier for you, why don’t you two stay here,” Adrien asked gently. “At least until Father comes back.”

Marinette felt her jaw drop as she stared back dumbly. She couldn’t even talk if she tried; her tongue had forgotten how to work. Maybe she could try to blink in Morse code.

“I could help you,” Adrien continued, smiling shyly. “I never got to be around a baby before. It’s fun.”

Marinette forced herself to swallow. “Fun? I suppose it is. I’ll have to ask my parents, but Hugo likes you. A lot.” Her eyes fell to the sleeping baby. “Maybe you remind him of someone he knows.”

___

They left Adrien’s mansion with enough time to stop by Marinette’s before school started. Despite Marinette’s protests that her back felt better, Adrien insisted on carrying both Hugo and the diaper bag. As they made their way back to the bakery, Marinette noticed all the attention Adrien was drawing. Though, she couldn’t blame the people that gawked at him. There was just something so adorable about a guy holding a baby. 

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the bakery. As soon as they opened the door, Tom's face broke into a big smile. He ran to the other side of the counter and swept Hugo from Adrien’s arms. Hugo squealed as Tom rubbed his mustache against his face. 

Sabine walked over to her daughter with a less-than-happy look on her face. Marinette gulped and tried not to look too guilty.

“I hope you two got a lot of studying done.” Sabine crossed her arms and looked at her sternly. “And next time Marinette, give us a call rather than a text. If you’re asking permission to spend the night, we need to be able to respond _before_ we wake up the next morning.

“Oh… sorry, Mom.” Marinette didn’t meet her eyes. And yeah, that had been totally deliberate on Marinette’s part. But hey, it's easier to beg forgiveness than ask permission, right? At least her mother didn’t seem too angry about it now. Marinette took a deep breath. “Oh, and about that. Adrien has offered to let Hugo and I spend the night at his place again. He has a bed Hugo and I can both use, without having to worry about Hugo rolling off.”

She saw Adrien raise an eyebrow at her choice of wording, but he didn’t say anything. Her mom didn’t need to know they shared a bed. She might take it the wrong way, after all.

Sabine looked back and forth between her and Adrien. “You want to stay at Adrien’s?”

“Not stay...” Marinette fidgeted. “Just sleep there. I’ll come home after school and you and Dad can help watch Hugo until you go to bed, then I’ll go to Adrien’s for the night.”

“I can come and walk them.” Adrien smiled sweetly at her mother. “I can help carry any bags.”

“And your father doesn’t mind?” Sabine still looked unsure.

“He didn’t mind last night.” Adrien turned to Marinette and gave her a tiny wink. “We have plenty of room at my house. Besides, it’s not like she’s my girlfriend.“

Marinette felt a chill course through her veins. _Ugh_! Why was that so hard to hear? Of course, she wasn’t his girlfriend. She shouldn’t be feeling upset about this. She was better now!

“Well, as long as you’re sure it’s not an imposition,” Sabine told Adrien before she turned back to Marinette. “And, I want you to be on your best behavior.”

Marinette straightened her posture and saluted. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Adrien remained in the bakery while Marinette ran up to the apartment. She grabbed diapers, snacks, milk, and extra clothes for the diaper bag. Then, she quickly put on makeup and deodorant before returning downstairs.

They made it to school with plenty of time to spare. 

Over the past week, Hugo had become a regular sight in the school. When Marinette held or carried him, she barely drew any attention anymore. Now, somehow, the sight of Adrien holding a baby had all the girls excited again. Not that Marinette could blame them. It was super adorable to see Hugo and Adrien together. She noticed a few cell phones snapping some pictures. Although she’d never admit it, Marinette hoped the photos might end up on some popular Adrien Agreste fansites. She didn’t have those sites bookmarked anymore, but they wouldn’t be too hard to find again.

Marinette followed Adrien and Hugo into the courtyard of the school. Alya spotted her and ran over right away. She had an expectant look on her face, no doubt wanting details from yesterday afternoon.

“So… how was your ‘study’ session?” Was Alya trying to imply something? She was raising her eyebrows very suggestively.

“Oh, um, really good.” _Don’t blush, don’t blush. Don’t blush._

Alya smirked. “So good you needed a shower?”

Marinette froze.

“You know,” Alya tapped her chin, thoughtfully. “Sometimes I also need a shower after Nino and I ‘study’.”

“That isn’t… I… um, we didn’t...” Marinette stuttered. “How’d you know?

Alya burst out laughing. “Relax, I’m just teasing. You should have seen your face! Adrien called while you were indisposed; he wanted to know how to warm up a bottle. Super adorable.”

Marinette looked over to the group of girls surrounding Adrien and Hugo. “Adrien’s umm… He’s really amazing with Hugo.” Marinette hugged her backpack to her chest and sighed dreamily. “He even got him to nap.”

“Wow! A Christmas miracle in May.”

“Hugo seems so comfortable with him, and Adrien really likes Hugo, too.” Marinette debated how much to tell Alya. She didn’t want Alya to get the wrong impression, but Marinette didn’t want to hide anything either. Everything was platonic, after all. So very platonic. Marinette took a big breath.

“We ended up spending the night.”

Alya choked on air.

“I know, I know,... It sounds crazy.” Marinette felt herself blush. “But I was so tired, and you would not believe how wonderful his mattress is.”

“Wait. You spent the night in his bed?!” Alya whisper-yelled, obviously trying to keep her voice down. “Girl, what were you thinking?”

“That it was like sleeping on a cloud.” Marinette closed her eyes at the memory. “Hugo slept through the night, too. I didn’t have to get him a bottle of anything.”

Alya stared at her a moment before a giant grin crept onto her face.

“So…” Alya nudged her playfully. “Are some old feelings coming back, then?”

“My feelings…. they never really left,” Marinette admitted softly. “I… I’ve just accepted that I’m just a friend to him. It’s okay that I still love him. Friends can love friends, right?”

Alya looked unconvinced.

“And,” Marinette continued, “because I know there will never be anything between us, I’m not making myself crazy trying to confess or worrying if he likes me back. Watching Hugo together… isn’t going to change the fact that he doesn’t have feelings for me.”

“Hey, Adrien likes you, plenty.” Alya wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “He wouldn’t be doing all this if he didn’t.”

“You don’t need to comfort me, Alya. I’m okay. It’s really cool being his friend. I’m seeing a whole new side of him.”

“And that side just happens to be totally awesome at taking care of babies.”

Marinette giggled. “Also, amazing at back rubs, too.” 

“Girl!”

__

Throughout the morning, Adrien took his new baby caretaker role to heart. In fact, Marinette found herself barely involved with Hugo for the next few hours. Hugo was more than happy to sit between Adrien and Nino. After that, the girls all wanted their turns as well. It wasn’t until almost lunchtime that Hugo started rubbing his eyes and reaching for Marinette.

When lunch finally came, Adrien insisted on telling Hugo goodbye, complete with a soft kiss to the top of his little head. Marinette caught herself wondering what it might feel like to have Adrien kiss the top of her head, too.

The afternoon passed in the same manner as the morning. Then, when school ended, Adrien promised to come pick up Marinette and Hugo around 8 o’clock. Marinette headed home and handed Hugo off to her parents while she studied in her room. Then, at exactly 7:55, Adrien messaged her that he was outside, waiting to walk her back to his home.

Soon, life with Adrien and baby Hugo fell into a routine. But unlike her first week watching Hugo, Marinette didn’t find it overwhelming anymore. To be honest, she was quite enjoying herself, now that she wasn’t so exhausted. Also, Marinette had never seen Adrien so happy. Watching Hugo and Adrien together, she began to realize that Adrien wasn’t as cool and reserved as he acted in class. At times, he could be downright silly. And Hugo adored him for it.

Hugo was quickly becoming Adrien’s number one fan. And Adrien delighted in his friendship with the little boy. Adrien even tried to include Hugo in his piano practice, holding the little boy in his lap while he played. The resulting sounds of Hugo’s key mashing alongside Adrien’s skillful playing was enough to give Marinette a headache. But Marinette didn’t have the heart to ask them to stop. Luckily, Hugo was content to sit beside Adrien on the piano bench, securely held in Marinette’s lap. 

Though, at times, Marinette caught Adrien taking some questionable risks. Hugo, apparently, was a very adept climber. Adrien delighted at seeing how far Hugo could make it up his rock wall. Marinette paled when Adrien proudly showed her Hugo could easily climb over their heads. Other times, Adrien would toss him high into the air and Hugo would laugh until his little face turned red.

Marinette cringed when she thought what Hugo’s parents would think. If Bunnyx was watching, Marinette hoped she wouldn’t tell.

Even though Adrien was more laidback about safety than Marinette, he was a very capable caretaker of Hugo. Adrien was endlessly patient, and never showed any hint of frustration. Marinette wished it was a side of him more people were able to see. Sure, Adrien had hundreds of thousands of fans for his looks, but those were such a small part of who he was.

Marinette had been staying with Adrien for over a week when he suggested that she go out with her friends for a while, without Hugo. It suddenly occurred to her that since Bunnyx had brought Hugo, he and Marinette had always been in the same building. Always ready to jump in if needed. It took a bit of convincing, from both Alya and Adrien, but Marinette finally agreed to see a movie with the girls Sunday afternoon.

For the first hour she was away, Marinette was constantly checking her phone for messages. But, as the movie continued, Marinette found herself growing more and more relaxed. She _did_ trust Adrien after all, plus he promised no rock wall climbing while she was gone.

When she returned from the movie hours later, she was surprised to see Adrien’s room empty.

“Adrien, Hugo?” Marinette called out once she entered the room. “Where are you?”

“We’re in here!” Adrien’s voice was coming from the bathroom. Marinette walked through the open door and spotted Adrien and Hugo in the large tub. Hugo had a huge grin on his face as he excitedly splashed at the water. Poor Adrien’s face was dripping wet as he held Hugo out in front of him.

“Our little man’s diaper had a blowout!” Adrien bounced him up and down in the water. “After a shower, we decided a little swim was in order.

“He had a blowout?” Marinette grimaced. “Yikes. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s nothing we couldn’t handle.” Adrien smiled back proudly. “Okay, yes, I may have had help.” Marinette knew he was referring to his bodyguard; the harsh-looking man was surprisingly knowledgeable about baby-care.

Marinette walked over and knelt beside the tub. Hugo cooed as he slapped the water with his palms. Marinette wiped the water away from his tiny eyes, smoothing his hair away from his forehead. “Well, Hugo, what do you think of this...Ahhh! Oh god! Adrien. You’re naked.”

“Well, it’s a bath,” Adrien responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Marinette covered her face with her hands. “Sorry. If I had known, I wouldn’t have just barged in.”

“Marinette, it’s okay,” Adrien chuckled. “I’m a model, remember? I don’t mind if people see me.”

“I wasn’t looking!” Marinette could feel her face heat up.

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you. You’re used to changing Hugo. And I just thought you were used to seeing guy parts.”

“There’s a huge difference!” Marinette threw her hands into the air and locked eyes with Adrien. His eyes, _only_ his eyes! She forced her gaze not to drop any lower.

A wide grin appeared on Adrien’s face “...huge? Think so? I always thought I was good sized, maybe even well endow-”

“Oh my god!” Marinette covered her ears and marched out the door. “I’m so not listening.” 

“You’re the one who called it huge!” Adrien called to her as she shut the door.

Marinette ran over to the bed and threw herself on it, face-first into the pillow. She covered her head with her arms and pounded her head with her fists. Maybe if she hit her brain hard enough, she could remove the image of naked Adrien from her mind.

“Tikki!” Marinette whined. “Tikki, help! I just saw Adrien naked!”

Tikki phased out of her purse and flew up towards her. “Is that a problem? You humans are way too concerned with clothes, anyway.”

Marinette repeatedly smashed her face into the pillow.

“What’s wrong, Marinette?”

“He doesn't care if I see him.” Marinette groaned. “I’m so deep in the friend zone territory, I wonder if he knows I’m a girl at all.”

“Didn’t you tell Alya you were ‘cool’ with just being his friend.”

Marinette lifted her head and glared at her Kwami. “I _am_ cool. I’m super-cool.”

“You know, you could always join them.” Tikki winked at her. “That would remind him you’re a girl.”

Tikki easily dodged the pillow that was launched at her.

___

“Does Hugo have any brothers or sisters?” Adrien asked one night. Hugo had started his nighttime bottle with Marinette and Adrien laying on either side of him. It had become a part of their nightly routine, these conversations as Hugo fell asleep. Until now, Marinette had always believed babies liked quiet, but Hugo seemed to fall asleep faster to the sound of their voices. But that wasn’t the only reason for these talks, Marinette greatly enjoyed them as well.

“I really couldn’t say. I don’t know anything about his family.” Marinette admitted. “My dad’s cousin lives in Belgium. I’ve never met her.” She hated lying, but telling Adrien about Bunnyx would only raise more questions.

“How did she bring Hugo to you?” Adrien asked as Hugo idly played with his finger.

“Oh, it was a friend of a friend situation.” 

“You know,” Adrien grinned at Hugo. “I think he looks a bit like your dad, just without the mustache. I wonder if he’ll get your Dad’s green eyes.”

Marinette blinked back in confusion. “But his eyes are blue.”

“My eyes were blue at his age.”

“Really? I can’t imagine you without green eyes.” Marinette giggled. “You were like a kitten, then. Kittens are also born with blue eyes.”

“Yeah,... I’m just like a cat. Miaou.” Adrien pawed the air with his free hand. “I’ll show you a picture sometime. My hair was practically white, too.” 

Marinette tried to imagine Adrien as a baby, but she just kept picturing a white-haired Hugo.

“I hope Hugo has siblings.” Adrien pondered, thoughtfully. “I think it’s hard being an only child.”

“Yeah. I always wished I had a brother or a sister. When I think of a family of my own one day, I always thought I’d have three kids.” Marinette mused dreamily before her face fell. “But here I find myself struggling with one.”

“Hey, you’re doing an amazing job! And, when you have your own family one day, you would have a husband… or a wife, to help. You wouldn’t be alone.”

“I’m not alone, anymore, am I now.” Adrien’s face lit up with her words. “And you're right. It’s much easier with help. Still, it’s harder than I thought.”

They settled into another comfortable silence, watching Hugo wiggle and kick as he drank his milk. Several minutes went by before Adrien spoke again.

“I always wanted a brother.” Adrien sighed. “Félix and I used to pretend to be brothers. Our mothers are identical twins, so we are genetically half-brothers. So it was almost the truth.”

“You two look alike.” Marinette politely responded. She had some very strong opinions about Félix, but it was probably best to keep those to herself. “But you guys act very differently.”

Adrien’s expression became serious. “You have every reason not to like him. It was wrong of him to destroy your video.”

“Oh, it wasn’t just my video; everyone contributed.”

“But it was your idea. You got everyone together. Even Lila, who has been horrible to you.” Adrien admitted, sheepishly. Marinette bit her tongue; she would rather not be thinking of Lila right now.

“What did your message say?” Adrien asked.

“Huh?” Marinette responded, suddenly nervous. “Oh, it’s not important.”

“It is to me,” Adrien stated, softly. Oh man, why did he have to look at her like that? His eyes had an intensity that made her feel all gooey on the inside.

“Oh, I didn’t have anything witty or insightful to say.” Marinette tried to swallow as her heart pounded in her chest. _You can do it, girl!_ _Just tell him so you can move on!_ Marinette took a deep breath.

“I just said I’ll always be there if you need me and… and that I love you.”

Adrien’s face broke into a big grin. He looked so incredibly happy. For a moment, Marinette wondered if he might feel something for her. They had shared so much this past week, perhaps Adrien was seeing her differently.

“Thank you, Marinette.” He rolled over to his back and looked up at the ceiling. “I’m so lucky to have such amazing friends.”

Why did she feel like she wanted to cry? All those years trying to confess, and he… he just couldn’t see her as anything other than a friend anyway. Marinette bit her lip as she blinked away tears. She shouldn’t be upset. This was supposed to give her closure. She knew this was coming.

“As for Félix,” Adrien continued, unaware of Marinette’s reaction. “He’s going through a hard time. I wish you could have met him when we were younger. He was… different.”

Marinette exhaled, trying to force the tension out of her body. “You always see the best in people. Chloé too.”

“It isn’t just seeing the good in him. Some of my fondest childhood memories are with Félix. Sometimes, when the weather in Paris got really hot, Mom and I would go to her family’s beach house in Étretat. Félix would come too, and we would spend days playing on the beach and exploring the town.” Adrien’s smile faded. “They still own the property, but I haven’t been back in over three years, since mom disappeared.”

Marinette reached over and squeezed his hand. Adrien rarely talked about his mother. Even if Marinette was nothing more than a good friend, it touched her heart that Adrien would share something so personal. They were growing closer, just in a way she never imagined. “It sounds like you have some wonderful memories.”

“I do.” Adrien squeezed her hand back. He turned to look into her eyes again. “Did you ever have any family trips growing up?”

“Not really. One of the downsides of running a family bakery, I suppose. Never having long trips. Nonna promised to start taking me places,... but, I have obligations in Paris.”

“I have an idea!” Adrien suddenly sat up, dropping her hand. Hugo turned away from his bottle and watched Adrien curiously. “Let's go to the seaside this weekend! The house is still there in Étretat. My driver can take us.” 

“You...you want us to go away for the weekend?” Marinette stammered. _Oh sure, we’re already practically living together, why not add a romantic coastal getaway?!_ “That… that sounds lovely, but I can’t. I don’t have a car seat.”

“Well, Hugo is lucky his foster daddy plans to buy one.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow, “Foster daddy?”

“I think I’ve earned the title. Please. I think if you and Hugo came with me, I wouldn’t miss Mom so much.” Adrien looked at her with big pleading eyes.

Marinette stared back at him. “Wow... just, wow”

“Too much?” Adrien scratched his neck nervously.

“When you want something, you don’t hold back. Do you?”

“I might have overshot a bit.”

Marinette smiled at him shyly. “You would have had me with just a ‘please’.”

“Please, Marinette, come with me to the seaside this weekend.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: A family holiday. Adrien knows a bit about photography. 
> 
> Extra special thank you to my beta this chapter. [Khanofallorcs. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs)  
> 


	4. Étretat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, Marinette, and Hugo all go to the beach. They do some shopping, have a picnic, and play in the surf.

When Adrien arrived at the bakery on Friday evening, Marinette and Hugo’s suitcase was already packed for the weekend trip. After spending the night in Paris, the plan was to leave for the beach first thing in the morning. Well, almost first thing. Marinette’s parents insisted on providing a picnic lunch for their holiday. After a quick stop at the bakery, and after grabbing the largest picnic basket Adrien had ever seen, they started their journey to the seaside. The drive to Étretat was over 200km and should have taken about two and a half hours.

It ended up taking over four.

Despite traveling in a top of the line car seat, Hugo was not a fan of the car ride. Adrien had purchased over a dozen new toys to help keep the wiggly baby entertained, but it still wasn't enough to distract Hugo from the confines of the car seat. They were barely out of Paris before they had to stop the first time.

And so began their slow journey to the coast. If they were lucky, Hugo could be persuaded to sit in his seat for about 30 minutes between breaks. Adrien and Marinette took turns singing to him, or telling stories in silly voices. Even at his young age, Hugo seemed to have favorite songs. As Adrien and Marinette rotated through their shared repertoire of children's songs, Hugo would squeal and kick when a favorite was started.

At first, Marinette sang quietly and shying. But by the fourth or fifth song, she was singing just as loud as Adrien. Even his driver started keeping time by tapping his hand on the steering wheel. Hugo squealed and cooed loudly to the songs. 

They finally made it to Étretat around lunchtime. Adrien was practically vibrating with excitement. Once he started to recognize businesses and landmarks, it was hard to keep still. He bounced around the back of the car, pointing out his mother’s favorite restaurant and the candy shop Félix and he secretly visited. 

As they turned up the road toward the Graham de Vanily villa, Adrien rolled down the window and stuck his head out. Even the air smelled the same! He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the cool salty air. Adrien could hear Marinette laughing at his enthusiasm, but he didn’t care.

When they finally arrived at the villa, Adrien quickly removed Hugo from his car seat and jumped out of the car with the little boy in his arms. Hugo needed a tour after all; they could start with the garden. Adrien walked around, telling Hugo about all the small changes. It had been over three years since he last visited, but the caretaker had maintained the landscape beautifully. A few of the shrubs were gone, and everything was a little taller than he remembered. But his mother’s roses were still there. Adrien closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, immersing himself in the fragrance. Hugo eagerly tried to grab a bud with his hand, but Adrien turned away just in time. Those thorns would have hurt!

After a quick walk around the garden, it was time to show Hugo the inside. Walking through the doorway, it seemed significantly smaller than Adrien remembered. The villa was at least a hundred years old, with lots of exposed beams and bare wood for the floor. He quickly showed Hugo the main floor, including the two large seating areas, dining room, and kitchen. 

With Hugo still in his arms, Adrien climbed the narrow wooden staircase up to the bedrooms. First, he stopped at the room he and Félix used to share. There were two single beds with a shared nightstand. It was so small compared to Adrien’s bedroom in Paris, but still full of memories. Next, he briefly showed Hugo the other two bedrooms.

But as Adrien turned to walk toward his mother’s old room, a dull ache started to form in his chest. He had to pause and take a deep breath as he reached for the doorknob. He closed his eyes, hoping the ache would pass. Hugo wiggled and slapped his tiny palms on Adrien’s shoulders. Adrien opened his eyes again and gently patted Hugo’s back.

“This is where my mom used to stay,” he whispered as he opened the door.

Like the rest of the house, the room was smaller than he remembered. But it still had the same bed, with the same bedspread. It even smelled the way he remembered. Adrien walked over to the window and looked out. From here, he could see the town and the ocean beyond.

“Look, Hugo,” Adrien pointed at the ocean. “Over there is where I used to play when I was a little boy. You are going to love it.”

He heard a quiet knock at the door. Adrien turned around to see Marinette in the doorway with a large suitcase in her hand. He felt a twinge of guilt. Adrien should have been helping to unpack, not running around the house. “I’m sorry; I should be helping. I just got caught up in the moment.”

“It’s okay,” Marinette smiled. “It’s cute to see you so excited.” She looked down at the suitcase in front of her. “What room should I take?”

Adrien looked at the bed in the room. It was a sturdy wooden bed with a large headboard and footboard. But unlike his bed at home, the side was pushed up against the wall. Adrien chewed on his lip. Hugo and Marinette could sleep there without the risk of Hugo rolling off. She wouldn’t need him to take the other side. 

But... that thought didn’t sit well with Adrien. True, they started sharing Adrien’s bed because it was safer for Hugo, but Marinette admitted Hugo slept better with Adrien next to him.

Adrien swallowed. Maybe Marinette didn’t notice the bed was against the wall. 

“I thought we could take this room. It has the best view of the ocean.” He turned to look at the view again, trying to draw Marinette’s attention away from the bed.

“It is very picturesque,” Marinette agreed as she stepped beside him. Hugo held up his arms to her, and Adrien let Marinette take the little boy. “It’s past lunchtime, shall we see what my parents packed us for lunch?”

Adrien grew hungry at the thought. “We should have lunch on the beach!” Adrien exclaimed. “It’s only a short walk from here. I bet Hugo will love it. Oh! And I bought something else for Hugo. It’s in the car.”

Marinette cocked an eyebrow. “You bought something else? Really? Other than the car seat and toys? This little guy is getting spoiled,” she teased.

“Well, technically, this present is for us.”

“For us?”

“You’ll see.” Adrien walked past her and ran down the stairs and outside. His bodyguard had just finished bringing the bags inside. In the trunk of the car, Adrien instantly found what he was looking for. He eagerly clipped it around his waist and threaded his arms through the straps. When he turned back to the house, Marinette and Hugo were watching him from the doorway.

“A backward backpack?” she asked suspiciously.

“No. It’s a baby carrier.” Adrien explained excitedly. “I figured we were going to be doing a lot of walking, and it will be easier than carrying Hugo.”

Hugo twisted and wiggled as they transferred him to the new carrier. It took a little adjusting to make it fit just right, but soon, Hugo was happily kicking his feet out the sides. 

A few minutes later, Adrien’s bodyguard emerged from the house with two beach blankets tucked under his arms. Marinette grabbed the diaper bag from the car, and Adrien grabbed the large picnic basket. Soon, the group headed down the hill to the beach.

The beach access in Étratat was located right in the heart of the town. Shops, hotels, and restaurants lined the street as Adrien led the way to their picnic destination. He was excited to see the water again. It was a warm spring day for the coast, and Adrien was hoping to get his toes wet in the surf.

He stopped when he realized Marinette was no longer right behind him. Adrien turned around to see her distracted by a boutique. He chuckled to himself as he made his way back to his friend.

“Oooooh! That sailor outfit is so cute.” Marinette gazed longingly at the display in the window. “Oh, look! It even has a little hat. And booties!”

“Well, Hugo? What do you think?” Adrien turned so Hugo could see out the side of the baby carrier. “Wanna be a sailor?”

Hugo gurgled as he slapped at the window.

“Well, that answers that for me.” Adrien walked to the boutique door and pulled it open for Marinette. “Let’s go buy it.” Marinette giggled as she entered the small shop. 

Adrien’s bodyguard took one look at the narrow doorway. He shook his head, then turned and sat on a bench outside.

The boutique obviously catered to tourists on holiday. Most of the clothing for sale had a strong nautical theme. It wasn’t quite tourist season yet, and Adrien and Marinette were the only ones in the shop. A helpful clerk helped them locate the sailor outfit in Hugo’s size. Adrien lifted the baby out of the carrier, and soon, Hugo was looking quite cute in his little sailor outfit, complete with hat and booties.

After Hugo’s clothes had been changed, Marinette cheerfully began to wander around. Adrien admired Marinette’s enthusiasm as she walked around the store, gazing at the various outfits on the mannequins.

She stopped at a display mannequin toward the back. Adrien could tell the dress really caught her fancy. He could see her eyes darting around, trying to catch all the details.

“Oh man, I wish I had my sketchbook.” Marinette sighed longingly.

“It is very pretty.” Adrien agreed. He turned to look at the dress more closely. It was a white sleeveless sundress with obvious Grecian influences. The skirt was full. Its multiple layers of fabric were thin and light, giving it an ethereal effect. It probably would look really good on Marinette, Adrien mused. “Do you want it? I could buy it for you?”

“No! It’s too expensive.” Marinette abruptly turned to him. “Besides, a white sundress would be so hard to keep clean. You would only get a few uses out of it before it becomes stained.”

“But, you like it?” he prodded.

“Yes.” Marinette turned to look at the dress again. “It is very beautiful. And I think the design is quite clever.

Adrien looked back and forth from Marinette to the mannequin. “Then... I think I’m going to buy it.”

“No. Adrien, don’t.” She crossed her arms as he continued to smile at her. “Really, don’t buy it, because even if you do I... I won’t wear it.”

“That’s fine,” Adrien playfully bounced on his heels. “If you won’t wear it… I will. Excuse me, Miss?” Adrien called the shop attendant. “Do you have a changing room?”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Marinette stared at him with wide eyes.

“Well, since I’m buying it, _one_ of us should wear it,” he taunted.

Marinette glared at him, but she couldn’t entirely hide her amusement.

“It’s okay.” Adrien winked. “I look good in anything.”

Marinette’s hands flew up in defeat. “Fine! You’re impossible! Your dad would kill you if you were seen wearing that.”

“True, he’s very picky that I always wear the _Agreste_ brand.” Adrien held up Hugo. “Besides, it wouldn’t be fair if Hugo was the only one with a new outfit.

“But, you’re not wearing anything new,” Marinette playfully retorted.

“Sure, I am,” he smirked proudly. “I have the baby carrier.”

Marinette gave Adrien one last dirty look before she took the dress into the changing rooms. After Adrien paid for the dress, he let Hugo try out his new booties. He held Hugo’s hands while the little boy practiced walking up and down the boutique’s aisles. Hugo seemed quite a fan of his new shoes. However, the same could not be said about the hat. The cute beret never stayed on his head very long. Hugo much preferred to pull it off his head and stick it into his mouth.

When Marinette emerged from the fitting room, Hugo cooed noisily at her. Her cheeks were slightly pink as she twirled her new dress for them.

“You look very beautiful, Marinette,” Adrien told her sweetly. He lifted Hugo up and started putting him back in the baby carrier. “Hugo says so, too.”

“Oh, he told you that? Did he?” Marinette had a doubtful expression; Adrien wasn’t sure she entirely believed him.

“I speak many languages, including baby. What’s that, Hugo?” Adrien turned his ear to the little boy, pretending to listen. “He says he’s hungry and it’s time for our picnic.”

After they left the boutique, it was a short walk to the beach access. Adrien noticed a little spring in Marinette’s step as they walked as if she was trying to get the fabrics in her dress to sway. More than once, Adrien caught her twirling at her reflection in the shop windows. Soon, the group arrived at the beach access.

Étretat was famous for its shoreline. Or, at least, the view from its beach. The massive white chalk cliffs and natural arches had inspired artists for centuries. Adrien’s bodyguard laid the blankets down on the pebbly beach. One blanket for Adrien, Marinette, and Hugo, the other just for him. Then, the large man kicked off his shoes and socks, smiling the whole time. It was the happiest Adrien had seen him in a long while.

Adrien removed Hugo from the carrier and set him in the middle of the blanket. Marinette surrounded him with toys from the diaper bag, but Hugo barely noticed. His eyes were wide as he gazed all around, trying to take in all the new sights, not knowing what to look at first. 

Once Marinette was satisfied that Hugo was content on the blanket, she turned her attention toward the giant picnic basket. Adrien once again found himself jumpy with excitement. Would there be pastries or pies? Cookies or cakes? Maybe a salmon quiche? He licked his lips in anticipation. 

“Oh, wow!” Marinette exclaimed as she opened the basket. “There’s enough food to feed us for a week. I think my parents may have gone overboard.” Soon, she was placing container upon container on the blanket. Adrien was delighted to see many of his favorites from the bakery. There were baguettes, croissants, tarts, and macaroons, all made fresh that morning, Adrien had no doubt. But also there were fruits, dried meats, and cheeses. 

Adrien felt Plagg stir in his pocket; he could almost feel his kwami’s excitement at the cheese’s smell.

Next, Marinette passed out plates; she even brought an extra-large one for Adrien’s bodyguard. Tom and Sabine always made such delicious food, and today’s picnic was no exception. Adrien savored the delicious food as he helped himself to seconds and thirds. Though soon, their picnic attracted a bunch of curious seagulls. And while Adrien thought they were noisy and distracting, Hugo was enthralled. 

As time went on, the seagulls started to become more and more daring. Those feathered thieves had their eyes on the leftover food. Adrien wanted nothing more than to shoo them away, but Hugo’s delighted squeals changed his mind.

Then, something amazing happened. 

Hugo sat directly in front of a seagull. He stared at it intensely. His chubby hands rested on the blanket as Hugo leaned in to get a closer look. His tiny body slowly rocked forward until he was on his knees. Then, with a determined expression and slapping the ground as he moved, Hugo slowly crawled toward the seagull.

Adrien was so shocked that he couldn’t react. Marinette sat equally frozen, with her mouth wide open. It wasn’t until Hugo made it to the end of the blankets and face-planted into the pebbles that Adrien finally moved.

He quickly swept the boy into his arms and held him high into the air.

“You crawled, Hugo! You did it!” Adrien’s voice was fast and high with excitement. He looked over to Marinette with a big grin. “You saw it, too! Our little man crawled.”

“Yes, I saw it!” She giggled back. Adrien noticed her eyes were misty. “Put him back. I wonder if he will do it again.”

After a few more congratulatory hugs and a kiss on the cheek, Adrien reluctantly placed Hugo back on the blanket. Unfortunately, the seagull had flown away in all the commotion. Hugo smiled at the attention he was receiving but made no further effort to crawl. After a few moments, he became distracted by one of his booties. He promptly pulled it off and stuck it in his mouth.

Hugo didn’t try to crawl again. Despite Adrien and Marinette’s coaxing, he contentedly sat squealing and babbling at the seagulls that flew overhead. After a while, Marinette shrugged and started to pack up the leftover lunch.

Adrien sighed. While it would have been nice to see Hugo crawl again, there were still plenty of fun things to do. Adrien pulled off his shoes and socks, lifted the boy into his arms, and rose to his feet.

“Ready to get your toes wet, Marinette?”

Marinette looked down at her lap. “I wouldn’t want to ruin my pretty new dress.” 

“Hmmm…. So you’re saying I have to buy _another_ dress to get you to come play?”

“What? No! Adrien, you don’t need to buy me things!”

“Why not?” he laughed. “It’s my money from modeling. This is the first time I’ve enjoyed spending it. What do you think, Hugo? Do you think your foster Mommy needs another dress? What?” Adrien leaned his head toward the baby in his arms. Hugo cooed excitedly and grabbed at his hair. “A new dress AND shoes?”

“He’s not saying that.” Marinette crossed her arms.

Adrien started backing away, toward the water. “Come join us soon, Marinette.” He warned. “Hugo might tell me you need jewelry, too.”

Marinette's jaw dropped for a moment before she burst into giggles. “Fine! You win,” she said as she jumped to her feet. “I’m pretty sure this is extortion.”

Adrien wrinkled his nose. “Nope. I’m pretty sure it’s the opposite “

Marinette kicked off her shoes and joined Adrien and Hugo as they walked toward the water. Adrien’s bodyguard was quietly dozing on his blanket, and it seemed the kind thing just to let him rest in the sun. Adrien didn’t really need a bodyguard here. Perhaps the large man could relax and enjoy himself, too.

The waves of Étretat were small and gentle, perfect for little baby toes. With Adrien in one hand and Marinette in the other, Hugo splashed and kicked as the cold water tickled his feet. 

After almost an hour of playing in the surf, Hugo started winding down. Not even the seagulls drew his interest anymore. Hugo was yawning and rubbing his eyes by the time Adrien placed him back in his baby carrier. Poor guy. He was already hours late for his nap. From experience, Adrien knew that meant a much later bedtime this evening.

It was mid-afternoon by the time the four headed back to the villa. They had barely made it a block before Adrien heard Hugo’s tiny snores. Adrien gently wrapped his arms around the sleeping baby on his chest. It brought a smile to his face, being able to walk and snuggle at the same time.

When they made it back to the villa, Adrien gently eased Hugo out of his carrier. He then sat on the sofa and positioned the sleeping baby on his chest. Usually, Hugo was at Marinette’s house for naptime. So Adrien wasn’t going to miss out on the chance for afternoon cuddles.

Soon, Marinette joined him on the sofa. She had her sketchbook in her hand and began sketching the dress she still wore. As he gently stroked Hugo’s back, Adrien’s eyes wandered around the room. There were so many memories. It was almost like stepping back in time. Even though his mind knew it was impossible, he kept expecting to hear his mom’s voice. Or see her suddenly appear in her favorite chair.

Adrien kissed the top of Hugo’s head and then closed his eyes. He fell asleep to the sound of waves in the distance, and the scratching of Marinette’s pencil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Adrien gets a chance to show off his photography skills. Then, he finds himself posing with Marinette.
> 
> Extra special thank you to my beta this chapter. [Khanofallorcs. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs)


	5. Adrien the Photographer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their nap, Adrien, Marinette, and Hugo walk to the clifftop to watch the sunset. Adrien offers to help out a wedding photographer, then finds himself posing with Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Bunnyx brought Marinette an 8-month old baby from the future. After a week of being overwhelmed by her new responsibilities, Adrien offered to let her stay with him so they could care for Hugo together. Adrien wanted to take them to the small coastal town where he and his mother went when he was a child. Once there, Adrien bought Hugo a sailor outfit and a white sundress for Marinette. They enjoyed a picnic on the beach, Hugo crawled for the first time, then Adrien and Hugo napped.

Hugo and Adrien slept for almost two hours. After they woke up, they spent the next few hours playing around the house and garden. In an attempt to get Hugo to crawl again, Marinette and Adrien set Hugo in the middle of the floor. Then, they surrounded him with all his toys, placed just out of reach. Hugo’s sad eyes looked at them in utter betrayal. He squealed, cooed, and held up his tiny arms in confusion. 

Hoping to inspire the baby, Adrien got down on all fours and crawled around the room. Hugo simply watched him, wide-eyed, while Marinette laughed. Finally, after many minutes of coaxing, Hugo hesitantly crawled forward to grab Sock-kitty, his favorite toy.

Later in the evening, Adrien, Hugo, and Marinette headed back out. While the upstairs of the villa had a nice view of the ocean, Adrien really wanted Marinette to see the sunset from his mother’s favorite spot. The cliff by the Chapelle de Notre Dame de la Garde.

Even with the path, it was quite a climb to get to the old stone church. But once they made it, the view was stunning. Near the horizon of the ocean, the sun was close to setting. The clouds had already started to glow yellow and pink. The white cliffs provided a stark contrast to the rich display of color around them. It was truly beautiful. His mother would have loved this.

Behind him, Adrien noticed a bride and groom getting their picture taken in front of the chapel. After a few moments watching them, he frowned and bit his lip.

“What’s the matter?” Marinette asked.

“The photographer.” Adrien sighed. “The lighting is all wrong. They're going to have hard shadows across their faces.”

“You should say something,” Marinette urged. “It’s a wedding photo; I’m sure they want it to turn out well.”

“I’m not a photographer, though.” Adrien shrugged.

“You’ve spent hundreds of hours in photoshoots.” Marinette nudged his shoulder with her own. “I think you can help them.”

Adrien watched as the photographer snapped another few pictures. The guy looked seriously out of this element. Even the bride and groom were starting to look annoyed.

“Here,” Marinette started to unbuckle the baby carrier. “I’ll take Hugo.” Within a moment, she had lifted Hugo in her arms. 

“I’m so sorry, guys,” The photographer told the couple as he looked at the camera’s display. “They are all turning out blurry, and I don’t know why. I… I, um, can snap a few on my phone?”

Adrien winced. The guy had a nice camera but didn’t seem to know how to use it. He felt Marinette nudge his side again. Adrien took a deep breath. It was a bit out of his comfort zone, but Marinette was right. He could probably help. Adrien finished taking off the carrier and hesitantly walked forward. 

“Excuse me!” Adrien called out. “I couldn’t help overhear. I know a little about cameras; perhaps I can assist.”

“Yes, please!” The bride called to him. “My uncle was supposed to take pictures, but he got ill. My cousin is filling in,” her eyes squinted at the guy holding the camera. “But he doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

“Hey! My Instagram followers say I’m a wonderful photographer!” The guy looked down at his camera. “But, yeah… I’ve never used a camera like this. It’s a lot more complicated than a phone.”

Adrien inspected the camera. “Well, it looks like you have the lens set to manual focus, that might explain why the pictures are coming out blurry.” He held out his palm, “may I see?”

“I’m going to sit. My feet are killing me” The bride promptly fluffed up her dress before sitting in the grass. With a wince, she pulled her veil off her head and set it in her lap. The groom took a flask out of his pocket and downed a few swallows.

Once the camera was in his hands, Adrien set the lens to autofocus, then he thumbed through a few menu settings and set the camera up to be as point and shoot as possible. It would help to keep things in focus, at least, but Adrien worried about the lighting. Sunset photos were difficult under the best of circumstances. 

“Oh! My name’s Adrien, by the way. Mind if I show you a few things?”

“I’m Dylan, and yes, please!” Dylan gestured over to the bride and groom. “That’s Anna, my cousin, and her new husband, Julien. I have some other gear in my uncle’s bag, but I’m not sure how to use them.”

Dylan shrugged off his backpack and showed Adrien some of the lenses and flashes inside. Adrien removed the zoom lens from the camera body and selected a more appropriate prime lens for portraits. Then, he attached an external flash to the shoe of the camera.

“The lighting is really harsh right now,” Adrien explained. “You will want to use a fill flash if you're shooting towards the sun.” He looked over to the sunset. “You will probably have your best lighting in another fifteen minutes after the sun sets. Photographers call that the magic hour. But I can still show you some techniques now.”

“Hear that, Anna?” Dylan called to the bride. “Get up! We got some pictures to take.”

“He said the best lighting will be in fifteen minutes,” Anna shouted back. “I’m staying off my feet until then.”

As Dylan pouted, Adrien’s eyes wandered over to where Marinette and Hugo were standing. “How about it, Marinette? Can you be our model?”

“What do you think, Hugo? Feeling handsome today?” Marinette asked the baby as she walked forward. She stopped a few meters away from the end of the cliff. The sunset was casting long shadows to where Adrien and Dylan were standing. Adrien positioned Marinette to where she stood between the camera and the sun. The lighting created a dazzling halo effect around her body.

As Marinette stood holding Hugo, Adrien gave Dylan a quick lesson in photographing a back-lit subject. The camera was an expensive one, and, with the correct settings, it had no problem metering the flash accordingly. Within minutes, and after a few dozen photos, Dylan was dancing around happily, pleased by the images in the camera’s display.

“Do you think you could show me a bit more?” Dylan asked Adrien eagerly. “Like posing and stuff?”

“Sure!” Now posing was _definitely_ within his comfort zone.

“Hey, Anna, get up!?” Dylan shouted at the bride.

“No!” Anna whined. “I get ten more minutes.”

Dylan groaned.

“My feet hurt, and there's still dancing. But...” Anna grinned. “I have an idea, come here, girl!” She held out her bouquet to Marinette. “I’ll trade you.”

“Whoa, what?” Marinette asked, bewildered.

“You can be my stand-in bride until the sun sets,” Anna explained enthusiastically, still holding her bouquet to Marinette. “Look, you’re even wearing white.”

Marinette smiled nervously at Adrien. He nodded and gave her a quick thumbs up. Still holding Hugo, Marinette walked over to where the bride sat. She gently placed Hugo on the grass beside her and shyly took the bouquet.

Anna looked at the veil in her lap, and her face lit up in a brilliant smile. “Here! You can put this on, too.”

“Oh,” Marinette said awkwardly. “I wouldn’t know how to wear it.”

“Well,” Anna gave her a wink. “I can help with that; it will only take a second. Can we take down your pigtails?”

“Um, I… I guess?” Marinette looked over at Adrien again; her face still looked hesitant. Adrien smiled back at her. With the breeze and the sunset in the background, a veil would be a cool prop. Marinette pulled out her hair ties and ran her finger through her locks. It was such a treat to see her with her hair down. Adrien wondered why she didn’t wear it like that more often.

Anna took a hair tie and made a hidden ponytail on the crown of Marinette’s head. Then, she attached the comb of the veil to the gathered hair. When Marinette stood up, bouquet in hand, Adrien couldn’t help marveling at how bride-like she looked.

With shy steps, Marinette once again headed to her place near the cliff-edge, with the setting sun in the background. There was a new timidness to the way Marinette was acting. When she got to the spot where she and Hugo were standing a minute ago, Marinette hid her face behind the bouquet. Adrien shook his head. Marinette shouldn’t be feeling shy; she looked absolutely stunning.

Adrien turned to Dylan. He kept his voice low so Marinette wouldn’t hear. “Now, a big part of photography is making people feel their best in front of the camera. Confidence is attractive. Talk to your subject,” Adrien gestured toward Marinette. “Make her feel like she is the most beautiful woman in the world.

“Uh… looking good, girl!” Dylan called out awkwardly.

Adrien smacked his forehead into his palm. “Not… not like that. Like this,” Adrien turned and called out to Marinette. “Marinette, I’ve never seen you look so radiant before. That dress suits you as if you were born to wear it.”

Marinette peeked her eyes out of the top of the bouquet. Just then, the breeze lifted the veil of her back, and her layered skirt flared and danced in the wind. The sun’s light caused the sheer fabrics to glow in an ethereal halo effect.

“Wow...” Dylan’s face was slack with awe. “That looks so cool.”

“Yeah.” Adrien nudged his shoulder. “So, go take your picture.”

“Oh, right!” Dylan awkwardly laughed. “I forgot.” Adrien chucked, but he couldn’t blame him. It was a beautiful location, and Marinette looked amazing. 

After a little prodding, Adrien convinced Marinette to drop her bouquet away from her face. Soon, she was taking direction like she'd been modeling for years. Surprisingly, Adrien found giving instruction rather fun. He never got to be behind the camera before. Modeling was a part of his life that he never got to share with any of his friends. Afterward, he’d be sure to ask Marinette about her thoughts on the experience.

“So um… this is great and all,” Dylan hesitantly commented after Marinette’s tenth pose. “But can you show me how to pose two people, like as a couple.” 

“Oh, yeah. Of course.” Truthfully, Adrien had forgotten about that. He was having too much fun posing his friend. He turned to look at the groom. Julien was sitting next to Anna in the grass with Hugo in his lap. “Julien, right?” he called, “Can you come up and do some poses?”

“No… Uh-huh!” Anna shook her head. “He’s not posing with another bride on our wedding day.” She gestured to Marinette, “Especially one that looks like a literal fairy princess out of a painting.”

“But, I’m not a real bride.” Marinette offered weakly.

Adrien shrugged. “I guess it will have to be me. But you two pay attention. It will be your turn in a few minutes.” Adrien walked over to where Marinette was standing. She held up her bouquet in front of her face again. _Oh, shoot!_ Adrien realized. He didn’t ask Marinette if she was okay with posing as part of a couple. It would be a lot different than solo modeling. 

“Are you comfortable with this, Marinette?” Adrien asked gently. “There is a lot of acting in modeling, more than I think people realize. It’s okay if you would rather not.” He saw Marinette take a deep breath before she lowered her bouquet. Even though her cheeks were pink, there was a teasing expression on her face.

“Oh! You mean I have to stare longingly at a hot blond?” Marinette mocked. She stepped forward confidently. “I think I can manage.”

“Are you sure?” Adrien smirked back at her. “Because I’m getting more ‘sass’ than ‘romance’ right now.”

Marinette wrinkled her nose and promptly stuck her tongue out.

“You see. It’s harder than it looks.” He took both of her hands in his. “Now, try to relax. Imagine, you’re in love, and it's the happiest day of your life. Your facial expressions need to convey this. Soft eyes, soft mouth.”

The smirk left Marinette's face as she closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths before she opened them again. When she did, her expression had changed entirely. Marinette gazed back at him with tender, loving eyes, her soft lips slightly parted.

“Uhhh… good job, Marinette.” Adrien gulped. He stared back at her dumbly, before he remembered that the camera was on him, too. He softened his gaze and relaxed his mouth as he stared at his friend. In the yellow light of sunset, Marinette’s eyes looked more grey than blue. But that didn’t stop Adrien from getting lost in them. He inwardly winced as he felt his heart rate quicken. _Come on, Man! You’re supposed to be the professional here!_ With the smallest movement of his thumb, he gently caressed her hand. For encouragement, of course.

After a few clicks from the camera, Adrien instructed Marinette to look at the camera and smile. He turned his head and did the same as Dylan danced from side to side, excitedly snapping photos.

All manner of poses began flooding Adrien’s mind, but they only had a few minutes to show Dylan the best ones. Hmm… which ones would be the most romantic? He attempted to raise one of Marinette’s hands, but her arm was rigidly locked into place. 

“Loose muscles.” Adrien reminded her while wiggling her hand. Slowly, he felt her muscles soften. Marinette turned to face him as he brought her hand up to his mouth. While looking into her eyes, Adrien bent down to lightly place his lips on her knuckles.

Marinette inhaled sharply at the feather-light touch on her hand, but she didn’t pull away. It wasn’t a proper kiss by any means. Adrien kept his lips relaxed, never applying pressure. After he heard the camera’s shutter click a few times, he turned Marinette’s arm to place his lips on the inside of her wrists.

“Oh my god!” Dylan yelled out. “These are amazing! Show me more!”

Adrien looked up to meet her eyes. “Are you alright with this?”

Marinette rapidly nodded. “Mmhmm”

Adrien placed Marinette’s hand on his chest then lifted the arm with the bouquet over his shoulder. “Now, lean your forehead against mine, and close your eyes.” He heard Marinette sigh softly as she followed his instructions. Adrien closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her back, gently pulling her toward him. Their chests were flush against each other, but Marinette didn’t seem to mind. He heard Dylan move around, snapping photos from different angles. The kid was showing real initiative as a photographer; Adrien was glad he could help.

After Adrien was positive that Dylan captured enough angles with their last pose, Adrien lifted his head away from Marinette’s. “Okay, now, just gaze at me, but keep your face soft. You’re in love, remember?”

“...I remember,” she breathed, her voice barely audible. Marinette slowly opened her eyes and gazed at him softly. There wasn’t any trace of her earlier sass now. Wow! She honestly looked like she was in love. Adrien’s heart swelled with pride for his friend. Marinette was really giving this her best.

Adrien brought his hand up to cup her jaw, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. His other hand was still on the small of her back, holding her against him. “You are doing amazing, Marinette,” he told her as Dylan continued to snap pictures. Seriously, Adrien knew professional models that struggled with such prolonged eye contact.

‘I have a good teacher,” she whispered, her eyes still not leaving his.

“Wow! These are fantastic!” The excitement in Dylan’s voice was undeniable. 

Adrien had no doubt these photos would be incredible. The lighting, the background, the wind, not to mention Marinette. Earlier, when Adrien had told her she was radiant, he had meant every word. Perhaps it was the experience of hundreds of photoshoots, but Adrien knew these images would be incredible. Easily magazine-worthy.

“Now, let’s try another one.” Adrien might as well go for the maximum romance. “Tilt your head like you’re about to kiss me, but just hover. Anticipation is very romantic, very sexy.”

Marinette lifted her chin and tilted her head, just like she was instructed. Adrien dropped his chin and tilted his face the opposite way, lowering his eyelids until they were almost closed. He could feel her soft breath on his cheek as Dylan moved all around, snapping more photos.

“Dear god! Just kiss her already!” Anna bluntly called out.

Marinette exploded into giggles, accidentally bumping his nose with hers. Adrien continued to hold her as her body vibrated with laughter. The sound was contagious, and Adrien soon found himself chuckling with her.

“Shut up, Anna!” Dylan yelled back. “You’re not the one calling the shots here!” Adrien heard him take a few more photos of their little giggle-fest. “Though,” Dylan said as he looked at his camera’s display, “it would make an amazing picture.”

Adrien was sure it would. But he couldn’t ask his friend to do that. She was already putting up with so much.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Marinette offered softly, interrupting Adrien’s thoughts. “I would be just like Nino’s movie, right? Just pretend.”

“Um… yeah,” Adrien swallowed, suddenly feeling too warm. Truthfully, he had never had to kiss in any of his photoshoots. But it was just another pose, right? Adrien furrowed his brows in concentration, thinking how best to proceed. “Okay, um… yeah. Kissing on camera. Try not to purse your lips, keep your face soft.” Without thinking, he nervously licked his lips. Shoot! He didn’t mean to do that. Would that make his kiss too wet? Would that be gross? 

“Also, um… try to give Dylan a while. He might want a few angles.” Adrien felt beads of sweat forming on his brow. “But… but only if you're comfortable.”

“I’m comfortable.”

With his thumb and pointer, Adrien tipped her chin upwards. The breeze had picked up again. But still, he could feel her soft breath on his face. Adrien’s heart pounded in his chest as he tilted his head down. Her slightly parted lips were so very close to his, but he couldn’t bring himself to kiss her. Not yet. Anticipation was romantic, right? It would make for a better photo.

No. That wasn’t the reason, he admitted to himself. The memories of Adrien’s other kisses had been stolen from him. An unfortunate side effect of Akuma magic. So he was going to be damn sure he remembered every part of this one. All the details. The warmth of her body pressed against his chest. The feel of her dress as he cradled her waist. The smell of her skin mixed in with the salty sea air. The movement of her veil and skirts as they danced and floated in the wind.

Then, with the tiniest movement, Adrien bent his head down and touched Marinette’s lips with his own. 

A rush of adrenaline surged through Adrien’s body as he felt his heartbeat suddenly spike. Her lips were so soft. Impossibly soft. Did all girls have such soft lips? Per his instructions, Marinette didn’t purse her lips but held them perfectly in place. There was no movement to distract Adrien from their smoothness. Their warmth. A warmth that was an inviting contrast to the cool breeze.

Was Dylan taking his photos? For the life of him, Adrien couldn’t tell. All of his senses were tuned to the girl in his arms, with her lips gently placed against his. Had it been five seconds or fifty? Time seemed to stop. Well, almost. Soon, Adrien heard Marinette hum slightly as she exhaled. Such a little sound. One that could be easily lost on the wind. But that slight noise launched a wave of tingles all the way down Adrien’s spine.

Adrien was finding it challenging to retain his professionalism. He really wanted to move his lips against hers. The light contact was too little; he wanted to feel more. Adrien wanted the experience of a real kiss! The longer the kiss went on, the more it seemed like a cruel tease. Yet Adrien didn’t want it to end.

“Alright! Anna, Julien. You’re up!” Dylan called out.

Adrien pulled away from Marinette’s lips and quickly looked at the horizon. The last glimpse of the sun was fading, and the sky was awash with color. He could tell Marinette was looking at him, but he wasn’t ready to meet her eyes again just yet.

“One more!” Adrien called out. Still holding Marinette’s waist with one hand, he bent down and hooked the back of her knees. Marinette laughed wholeheartedly as Adrien lifted her high into the air.

“Really?” Marinette scoffed, pretending to sound cynical. But, it didn’t work; Adrien saw the amusement in her eyes.

“Gotta finish big!” Adrien winked back at her. 

After a few more clicks with the camera, Adrien placed Marinette back down on the ground. Anna and Julien made their way to the cliffs edge to change places with their stand-ins. Adrien took Hugo from Julien, and Marinette handed back the veil and bouquet. 

For the next fifteen minutes, Adrien bounced around as he coached Dylan through photographing the couple. Adrien couldn’t help but feel a profound pride as he watched Anna and Julien dance, smile, and pose for the camera. These were going to be the pictures they cherished for the rest of their lives. And Adrien was a part of that. Well, him... and also Marinette. Adrien looked over to where Marinette and Hugo were watching.

Marinette clung to Hugo tightly as she gently bounced herself up and down. Adrien’s face fell when he noticed her jaw trembling. _Oh, crap! Is she cold?_

Adrien winced as he shrugged off his overshirt. He ran to her and threw it over her shoulders. “I’m so sorry, Marinette! I got distracted. Of course, it gets colder when the sun goes down.”

“We’re okay,” Marinette spoke through chattering teeth. “Hugo runs really warm anyway. He’s like an eight-kilo heater.”

Adrien stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her and Hugo, trying to lend her some of his warmth. “How about a 68-kilo heater?” He felt Marinette chuckle. “I can call my driver to pick us up if you like.”

“But… are they finished with the photos?” Marinette watched the couple attempt a bridal carry pose. “It looked like you were really helping.”

“Yeah… but I think they are almost done. We don’t have to stay.”

“I’m fine, Adrien. Really.” Marinette tilted her head back to face him. “It’s been fun watching Adrien the Photographer. You’re a man of many talents.”

Adrien gave her a quick squeeze for the compliment. “How’s Hugo holding up?”

“Well, I don’t think he’s ready to sleep yet. The late nap ruined our hope for a normal bedtime.”

“Then...” Adrien grinned as he rested his cheek against Marinette’s hair. “We’ve been invited to the reception. There will be deserts, champagne, and dancing. Wanna go?”

“Sure,” Marinette replied happily. “Sounds like fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Hugo gets introduced as Adrien and Marinette’s son, dancing, and Adrien opens up about the last time he was there with his mom.
> 
> (I'm an out-of-work wedding photographer, does it show?)
> 
> Extra special thank you to my beta this chapter. [Khanofallorcs. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs)


	6. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Adrien, Marinette, and Hugo crash a wedding reception, dance, and walk home in the moonlight. Adrien remembers the last time he was here with his mom. (slight angst warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Bunnyx brought Marinette an 8-month old baby from the future. After a week of being overwhelmed by her new responsibilities, Adrien offered to let her stay with him so they could care for Hugo together. Adrien wanted to take them to the small coastal town where he and his mother went when he was a child. Once there, Adrien bought Hugo a sailor outfit and a white sundress for Marinette. They enjoyed a picnic on the beach, Hugo crawled for the first time, then Adrien and Hugo napped. In the evening, they went to the clifftop to watch the sunset where a photographer was struggling to photograph a bride and groom. Adrien offered to help and ended up posing with Marinette. As a thank you, they were invited to the reception.

With Hugo back in his baby carrier, Adrien and Marinette followed Dylan to the reception hall. Like many of the other buildings in Étretat, it was very old and full of charm. Once inside, Adrien realized it was far less formal than any than his other wedding experiences. Being part of high society, Adrien had attended plenty of weddings. But they were usually stiff, formal affairs. This reception had the atmosphere of a party.

Julien made his way over to a laptop connected to some speakers. The music suddenly cut out as Julien grabbed a microphone and waved his arms to get people’s attention.

“Hello, everyone! Can I get your attention here?” Once the whole room was looking his way, Julien gestured toward Adrien. “This is Adrien, Marinette, and their son, Hugo.”

Adrien paled. Oh, man! He never had a chance to explain the situation. Now, an entire room of people thought Marinette was his partner, and Hugo was his son! He hoped his friend wouldn’t be too embarrassed. Adrien nervously looked over to Marinette. 

Her cheeks might have been a bit pinker than before, but she didn’t seem upset. She briefly turned to Adrien and gave a tiny shrug. It was probably easier to go along than try to explain everything now.

Julien continued talking to the microphone. “Adrien, here, single-handedly saved our wedding photos!” 

The room erupted in cheers as Adrien nervously smiled and scratched his neck. People usually complimented him for his looks. It was strange to be praised for photography.

“I am endlessly in his debt. Please, make my new friends feel welcome.”

Another round of applause followed. Adrien waved to the crowd with a big smile on his face. Julien had called him a friend. He had made three new friends today!

An older man with a white beard approached them. When he smiled, Adrien noticed a bunch of his teeth were missing.

“Hey, are you Amelie’s boy?”

Adrien blinked. Oh yeah! There would be people in town that knew his family. “Oh, that would be my cousin, Félix. Emilie was my mother.”

“Félix, that’s right, it’s good to see you again.” The man patted Adrien’s shoulder warmly. “And what was the other boy’s name.”

Adrien glanced at Marinette; she gave him a bewildered look in return. This man wasn’t entirely with it. “Adrien. My name’s Adrien.”

“Adam. Yes, I remember now.” The man leaned in closer. “Félix. I was so sorry to hear about your father. First, your aunt, then your father. These years must have been so hard on you and your mother.”

“Er… I’m not Félix.” Adrien answered politely.

“Eh?”

“Grandpa!” Julien yelled, suddenly at their side. “This is Adrien. Go put in your hearing aids!”

“Oh, bah…” The old man swatted at the air.

“I’m going to find us some drinks,” Marinette offered, backing away. “I’ll let you two catch up.”

Silently, Adrien’s eyes pleaded with Marinette not to leave him alone with this old man. But she only smirked back. Adrien groaned; he was on his own.

“Well, Adrien, then.” The old man continued. “I can remember your mother at this age. They would spend summers here, you know, her and her sister. Sweetest little girls you ever met. And you, little boy,” he rubbed Hugo’s cheek, “are every bit as sweet.”

“Would you like to hold him?” Adrien spoke loudly, trying to enunciate every word. An expression of pure delight washed over the older man’s face. As Adrien placed Hugo in his arms, Hugo immediately grabbed onto the man’s white beard. Luckily, the old man didn’t seem to mind. He chuckled at the baby before he spoke softly.

“Time has a funny way of running away with you. To think, I’d live long enough to Emilie’s grandchild.” He gently poked Hugo’s chest. “She would have spoiled you.”

Hugo continued to open and close his palms, closely examining the strange beard in his hands.

“Want some advice from an old man? Slow down. People today are in such a hurry. You enjoy this time with your son. It goes by faster than you think.”

Adrien reached up and caressed the top of Hugo’s head. The boy smiled at his touch. “I treasure every minute.”

“And treasure that sweet, little wife of yours. Nightly, if she’ll let ya!” the old man cackled. “But be careful, twins run in your family.”

Adrien winced; this was officially the most awkward conversation of his life. Politely, Adrien took Hugo back and excused himself. He walked over to where Marinette was chatting with Dylan. He had his camera in his hands and was showing her the photos taken at the cliff. Adrien had already asked Dylan for copies. It might be a fun way to freak out his father and Nathalie.

Soon, Adrien and Marinette grabbed their drinks and found a place to sit near the dance floor. Hugo was enthralled at the dancers. He wiggled and kicked anytime someone got near. Adrien smiled at the baby’s enthusiasm. But when he looked up to Marinette, he saw she had a worried look on her face. He followed her gaze over to a girl in the corner.

“Is something wrong?” Adrien asked.

“Oh, that girl over there wants someone to ask her to dance.” Marinette sighed. “But the boys keep ignoring her.”

“Oh?” Adrien looked over to the girl in question. She couldn’t have been more than thirteen. “How can you tell she wants to dance?”

“I can feel her pain,” Marinette looked to him with big sympathetic eyes. “I’ve been a wallflower before.”

“You have?” That surprised Adrien. Marinette always seemed so popular. “No, I can’t imagine that.”

“Well, I didn’t have to be a wallflower for long.”

“Oh?”

“Let’s just say, a  _ very _ handsome classmate of mine asked me to dance.” Marinette winked before her face grew thoughtful. “I don’t think he ever knew, but it meant the world to me.”

Adrien felt his face break into a huge grin. “This dance wouldn’t have been at a Chloé’s party, would it?”

“Ooohh, my handsome and  _ clever _ classmate.” Marinette playfully booped his nose. She quickly glanced over to the girl before looking back to Adrien. “You know, I think you would be that girl’s hero if you asked her to dance.”

“I can’t say no to that.” Adrien stood up. “Well, Hugo? Wanna see me be a hero?”

Hugo watched him with wide eyes as he chewed on his fingers.

Adrien walked over to where the girl was standing. After a quick glance to make sure Marinette was watching, Adrien bowed deeply before the girl.

“May I have this dance?” He held out his hand.

The girl's face dropped with shock. She looked all around her, frantically trying to figure out who he was talking with. She broke into giggles the moment it clicked. Then, she shyly took Adrien’s hand as he led her out to the dance floor.

Adrien was no stranger to ballroom dancing. Even partnered with someone inexperienced, he knew how to lead into turns, chassés, and promenades. The girl looked beside herself with joy. She was smiling so hard that Adrien was sure her cheeks were hurting. It was such a tiny thing, this dance. But, somehow, it has made this girl so incredibly happy. Do girls like dancing so much? Did Marinette feel like this when she danced with him?

Adrien looked over to where Marinette and Hugo were sitting. He was surprised to see the seats empty. After a glance around the room, Adrien spotted them swaying on the dance floor. With Hugo in her arms, Marinette gilded and moved to the music. Then, she lifted Hugo high into the air and twirled; the layered skirt of her dress floated up as she spun. Hugo laughed and squealed, causing smiles across the room.

When the song ended, Adrien had an idea. He turned to his dancing partner. “Have you ever babysat before?”

“Yes, all the time.”

“I will pay you five Euro to dance with that baby next song.” Adrien gestured toward Hugo.

“...dance with the baby?” the girl repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Yup. That’s it.”

The girl giggled and nodded enthusiastically. She turned and walked toward Marinette and Hugo. Adrien couldn’t quite hear what they were saying, but soon the girl had Hugo in her arms. The little boy cooed and squealed as she began to bounce him around the dance floor.

Smooth as silk, Adrien slowly made his way toward Marinette. Once he stood in front of her, he bowed dramatically.

“May I have this dance?” Adrien winked as he extended Marinette his hand.

Marinette glanced at the girl dancing with Hugo. Then, she looked back to Adrien suspiciously. “Did you have something to do with that?”

“Of course,” Adrien admitted, still extending his hand. “I hired a babysitter for us.”

Marinette giggled as she let him lead her to the dance floor. Adrien placed one of Marinette’s hands on his shoulder, the other he held in his own. In ballroom terms, the stance was known as ‘closed position.’ With a wink, Adrien started to lead Marinette into a basic step.

“I can’t believe you hired a babysitter.” She giggled as they moved across the dance floor.

“Hey, It’s important for parents to get away sometimes, even foster parents.” He led her into a simple turn. Her skirts flared out around her as she spun.

“How long do we have?” Marinette asked as soon as her hand was back on his shoulder.

“Just a song. I just wanted to dance with you again.” Adrien positioned their bodies for a quick promenade. “Before, when we danced, I didn’t know how much it meant to you.”

“Adrien…” Marinette shook her head softly. “You didn’t need to do this.”

“I wanted to.” Adrien smiled as he looked into her eyes.

Suddenly, Marinette looked away and cleared her throat, “So... what’s the going rate for a babysitter?

“Five Euro per song.“

Marinette burst out laughing. “You’re getting ripped off.”

“Not at all,” Adrien raised his arm, and without letting go of Marinette’s hand, spun her into a cradle hold. “I would have paid five hundred,” Adrien admitted as he twirled her out in a double turn.

When he pulled her back into his body, he noticed the amused expression had vanished from Marinette’s face; she suddenly looked very distant. “You shouldn’t say things like that to me,” she whispered as her eyes dropped to his shoulder.

“Oh… uh, sorry,” Adrien winced. He was being rude, right? Bragging about money. Adrien twirled Marinette again, but she refused to meet his eyes. She didn’t seem mad, but something had changed with her.

They continued dancing for another minute. Marinette smiled softly in the turns, but she didn’t meet his eyes again. Adrien felt a pang of guilt deep inside. He  _ had _ said something wrong, but Marinette was just trying to be polite about it.

“Do you want to stop dancing?” Adrien asked, concerned for his friend.

Marinette shook her head. “Sorry, I just get too wrapped up in my thoughts sometimes.”

“Here.” Adrien grabbed Marinette's hands and placed them behind his neck. He brought his free hand to her waist and pulled her in close. “Something else to get ‘wrapped’ in.”

He felt her body chuckled as she snuggled against his shoulder. Adrien rested his cheek on her hair and gently swayed back and forth. He knew Marinette liked this type of informal dancing, too. Perhaps it would help her forget whatever was bothering her. He looked over to where Hugo was dancing with the girl. The little boy was watching them with a happy grin on his face. When his eye’s met Adrien’s, he kicked and garbled. 

After the song ended, Marinette’s arms still clung to his shoulders. Adrien held her tightly, caressing her lower back. Several measures passed into the next song before Marinette let go.

___

It was after midnight when they finally left the reception. Hugo had fallen asleep over an hour ago. The sleeping baby was safely nestled in the baby carrier, lightly drooling on Adrien’s chest. The night air was cool and damp. And once again, Adrien gave Marinette his overshirt to wear. 

The moon was directly overhead. But that didn’t make the road any easier to see as they headed back to the villa. Paris was known as the city of lights. Adrien had forgotten how dark night really was. Man, it would be nice if his night vision stayed after he was transformed. 

Suddenly, Marinette cried out as her body jerked forward.

Adrien caught her hand before she fell. Hugo stirred in the carrier, but he didn’t wake up.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, just… I’m so clumsy.” Marinette winced as she bent over to rub her foot. “I think I stubbed my toe on a rock.” 

“There’s no hurry,” Adrien assured her. “It’s difficult to see; we can go as slow as you like.” 

Adrien continued to hold her hand; Marinette’s palm was warm in his grasp. They began walking again, much slower this time. But Adrien didn’t mind. The town looked much different in the moonlight. And it was quiet, too. Unlike Paris, there wasn’t any street noise. All Adrien could hear were the crickets and far away crashing waves. It was so peaceful, so relaxing.

Sooner than Adrien would have liked, they arrived at the villa. Even though Hugo was asleep, Marinette warmed up a bit of milk. He missed his bedtime bottle, and she wasn’t sure how long he would sleep on an empty stomach. 

While Marinette was getting ready for bed in the bathroom, Adrien changed himself and Hugo into pajamas. As difficult as Hugo was to change when he was awake and wiggly, he was even harder to change when he slept. Though, Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle. They finally were able to wear him out.

Marinette returned to the room with her face freshly washed. She wore the ladybug print pajamas that Adrien had given her. Except for ‘laundry day,’ Marinette had been wearing them every night. Adrien never commented on it, but it filled his heart with such joy that she appreciated his gift. The fact that she looked amazing in red never crossed his mind. Nope. Never at all.

Adrien crawled into bed, taking the spot closest to the wall. Next, Marinette placed Hugo in the center and slid in the other side. With the prepped bottle in one hand, she gently tried to rouse Hugo.

“Hey, sweet boy.” Marinette gently caressed his cheek with her finger. “Try and drink a little bit, okay?” Adrien wasn’t sure Hugo actually woke up, but soon he was taking sleepy swallows from his bottle.

Adrien scooted closer, resting his hand on Hugo’s belly. It always seemed to calm the boy as they slept; maybe it would help him stay asleep. Adrien propped his head on his elbow as he watched Hugo take a few more sips.

Then, suddenly, Hugo stretched his arms high over his head. For a moment, his eyes flickered open. Adrien worried that he might be waking up. But soon, Hugo lowered his arms, grabbing Adrien’s finger in one of his tiny hands.

Adrien continued to watch the sleeping boy. It was strange, really, how much emotion he felt for something this small. This tiny, noisy, human that demanded so much attention and could only give smiles in return. And yet, Adrien felt such privilege in Hugo’s trust. Hugo had worked his way into Adrien’s heart in ways he never thought possible. Adrien sighed as he softly kissed Hugo’s forehead.

Marinette was watching him with a sleepy smile on her face. Adrien wondered if her thoughts echoed his. Her eyes held such tenderness, such affection. It was because of Marinette that he was a part of Hugo’s life. He truly felt like he was her partner in this, even if they both fumbled sometimes. Caring for Hugo had given him more joy than he could ever imagine. Adrien smiled back at her, knowing that words couldn’t begin to describe the gratitude he felt.

But he wanted her to know.

Adrien leaned over Hugo, and tenderly kissed Marinette’s forehead. As he pulled away, he quickly realized that he might have overreached. Kissing babies’ heads was one thing, but he should have probably asked if he wanted to kiss a friend.

Ready to apologize, he slowly met Marinette’s eyes.

He couldn’t explain what had changed, but somehow… the way Marinette looked at him, Adrien found it stirred something inside him. She was so close, gazing into his eyes without any hint of shyness. He remembered her loving looks as they posed for the camera. Marinette was looking at him the same way now. As if she were in love. Adrien gulped as his eyes drifted down to her mouth. He stared at her warm, soft lips that he had kissed just hours ago.

As if in a trace, Adrien felt himself leaning in. He saw Marinette lower her eyelids as he drew closer, gently tipping her chin upward. Adrien could feel her soft breath on his face. His heart was pounding in his ears. He realized how desperate he was to feel her lips again.

Suddenly, a tiny foot kicked Adrien’s ribs, and he was thrown back to reality.

“Sorry,” Adrien whispered as he backed away. “I think the wine went to my head.”

“I never saw you have any wine.”

“I didn’t,” Adrien admitted. A heavy silence fell as Marinette watched him. Adrien bit his lip; he didn’t really have an excuse for what happened. Well, what almost happened. “But... I shouldn’t have… you know. People thought we were a couple all evening, and I guess it went to my head.”

“Tonight... was intoxicating.” Marinette snuggled deeper into her blankets. Adrien sighed in relief; she didn’t seem upset at all. “Today was a perfect day. Thank you, Adrien.”

“No, thank you. Being here, and with you and Hugo. I felt part of a family again. A whole family. I… I wouldn’t trade today for all the money in the world.”

“Let’s come back here, again. We could bring Alya and Nino, too.”

Adrien looked down at when Hugo was sleepily drinking from his bottle. His tiny hand still held Adrien’s finger. “I don’t think it would be the same.”

“No,” she said softly. “…It won’t be.”

Adrien felt a tightness in his throat and chest; suddenly, it felt hard to swallow. He tried to relax, but the tension wouldn’t go away. Trying not to disturb Hugo, Adrien crawled out of bed and walked over to the open window.

He stood there in silence, looking out to the ocean. The moon was almost full and directly overhead. A gentle breeze lightly tousled his hair. It should have felt cool and refreshing on his bare chest, but it gave him shivers instead. Adrien filled his lungs with the fresh salty air, trying to force away the sickening feeling from his body. A sinking ache was growing more intense by the second, and no amount of shaky breaths could get it to go away.

Adrien stayed there for several minutes, staring out at the ocean and the stars.

“What’s wrong?” He felt Marinette’s warm hand slip into his.

The lump in Adrien’s throat grew as the words struggled to come. “The last time I came here with my mom, I didn’t…” He felt hot tears sting his eyes. “I didn’t know it would be the last time.”

Adrien turned to look at his friend in the meager light. Her big, expressive eyes were full of concern. Marinette’s free hand lightly caressed his arm, but she made no attempt to speak.

“I used to think…” Adrien’s voice was barely a whisper. “I used to think if I had known, I could have treasured it more, you know? Savored every second. I would have committed every moment to memory.”

He looked back out the window, up at the stars, trying to will the tears to stay away.

“But, now, I know.” Adrien trembled as he turned back toward her. “I know this is our last time. Even if we come back, it won’t be like this.”

Marinette sadly nodded.

“I don’t…” A sob ripped through Adrien’s chest. His breaths came out rapid and panicky. “I don’t want this to end. I don’t want to go to sleep. I don’t want time to pass. I’m… I’m not ready.”

He felt Marinette wrap her arms around him and pull into an embrace. Adrien buried his face in her hair and clung to her for dear life. He knew he was holding her too tightly, but he couldn’t let go. The sobs tore through his chest. 

“I just...I need more time.”

Adrien didn’t know how long he cried. His hot tears kept falling in Marinette’s hair and on her shoulder. It couldn’t have been comfortable for her to hold him for so long, but she did anyway. Gently rocking him and patting his back as if he were a child. 

The tears kept pouring out of his eyes; he couldn’t stop them even if he tried. It had been so long since somebody had held him. He had felt so alone for so long. Trying to keep up appearances, trying to act as if he was okay.

Time passed as Marinette continued to hold him, gently stroking his back. Adrien’s eyes were dry by the time Marinette spoke again.

“What happened to you, to your mother, wasn’t fair.” She whispered. “You deserved to have a lot more time with her.”

Marinette pulled away to wipe away his tears-stained cheeks with her thumb. “I never met your mother, but I know this. The times you and your mother spend here. They would have been some of your mother’s most precious memories. I know today will be one of mine.”

She smoothed his unkempt locks away from his face, then stood on her toes to kiss his wet cheek. 

“I don’t think… I don’t think that it’s the amount of time we spend with someone that is important. It’s the emotions we feel while we are with them. And how we let them change us.”

Adrien noticed her eyes were wet; there were traces of tears on her cheeks as well.

“Even though I’ve never met her, I know there is so much of your mother in you. I’ve...um,” Marinette coughed, dryly, “I’ve met your father, after all. I know your heart, your kindness, your light. That all comes from her.”

Marinette placed her palm over Adrien’s heart. Her warm hand was an inviting contrast to the cool air. “She lives here. And she shines so brightly, even I can see her.”

Adrien felt his chin quiver at her words. 

“And today will always live here, too.” Then, Marinette slowly took his hand and placed it over her heart. “And in here.”

Adrien could feel her chest rise and fall. He closed his eyes, focusing on her gentle breaths and the feel of the silky pajamas.

“Good or bad,” she continued, “change is always a part of life. And part of change... is loss. Sometimes, when loss is too great, all we want is a way back. But, there is no way back. And it can be devastating… and overwhelming. But loss isn’t the only way life changes. It can change in ways we can’t possibly imagine. Adrien, maybe…” a small smile crept onto her face. “Maybe you’ll bring your own family here one day, with your own children.”

“My… my children?” Adrien opened his eyes.

“Yes, your children. And they’ll be every bit as cute as Hugo.” She glanced over to the sleeping baby. “But hopefully much better sleepers.”

“Will you…” Adrien heard his voice crack. “Will you come, too?”

“Yeah,” Marinette chuckled softly. She dropped his hand. Then rested her cheek against his shoulder, once more wrapping her arms around his body. “And who knows? Maybe your children and my children will become friends. And they will run and play on the beach together, the way you and Félix did.”

Adrien rested his chin on top of her head as he held Marinette tightly against him. “I’d like that.”

For the next few minutes, neither of them spoke. Adrien felt himself begin to sway as Marinette gently rubbed his back. He wasn’t sure who started the rocking motion. Baby Hugo always found it soothing. Now he knew why.

“Marinette?” Adrien whispered against her hair. “I think you are going to be an amazing mother.”

Marinette pulled away to smile up at him. “And you’ll be an amazing father.”

Adrien’s heart swelled at her words. 

“You know…” there was a playfulness in Marinette’s voice. “We don’t have to sleep.”

Adrien’s mind went straight into the gutter. “Huh? What?” he sputtered.

Marinette pulled away and looked into his eyes. “You said you didn’t want to sleep, so… let’s stay up.”

“But Hugo wakes up so early?”

“So? Then we will miss a night of sleep? If watching Hugo has taught me anything, I’ve learned that I can function surprisingly well on no sleep. We can talk until dawn. You can tell me about your adventures with Félix. I can tell you about the time Kim tried to flush himself.”

“Tried to flush himself?” Adrien cocked an eyebrow.

“Yup, in preschool. Even got this foot stuck in the toilet,” Marinette giggled. “They had to call the fire department.”

___

Several hours later, Adrien blinked his dry eyes as he stared out the window. The moon had set over an hour ago. And now, the horizon was just beginning to get a hint of color. The birds had already started noisily chirping, but Adrien dared not move to close the window. He wouldn’t dream of disturbing his sleeping bedmates.

Hugo was snuggled safely on his chest, and, beside him, Marinette’s head rested against his shoulder. Her hand still held his, though her grip was loose. She tried to stay awake with him; she really did. Marinette even offered to make coffee when the clock passed four. True to her word, they had spent the late hours of the night swapping stories. Adrien had taken pillows from a vacant room and had propped them against the headboard. There, Adrien and Marinette had sat and talked for hours, looking at the ocean in the distance. Adrien had placed Hugo on his chest so that he could hold Marinette’s hand. But as the night continued, she kept on drifting closer and closer until she was cuddled against his side.

Adrien didn’t mind at all.

He smiled as he snuggled down into the pillows. Adrien wasn’t so sure he had ever felt so content, so at peace. Maybe Marinette was right, and he would come back here with his own family one day. But, as Adrien looked down on his sleeping friends, he couldn’t imagine feeling happier than he was now.

With a smile on his face, Adrien closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Marinette’s thoughts, cuddles, Plagg calls Adrien out on his ‘just a friend’ Marinette.
> 
> Extra special thank you to my beta this chapter. [Khanofallorcs. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs)


	7. A Sleepy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Adrien, Marinette, and Hugo last morning in Étretat. Plagg calls out Adrien on his friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Bunnyx brought Marinette an 8-month old baby from the future. After a week of being overwhelmed by her new responsibilities, Adrien offered to let her stay with him so they could care for Hugo together. With Adrien’s bodyguard, they all went to the seaside for the weekend. Adrien posed with Marinette, complete with a stage kiss. At night, Adrien opened up to Marinette about missing his mother, and not wanting the weekend to end. They tried to stay up the whole night talking, but Marinette fell asleep before dawn. (Also, earlier Adrien told Marinette that he was a 68-kilo-heater)

An annoying gull squawked noisily, jerking Marinette awake.

Marinette didn’t remember falling asleep. True to her word, instead of sleeping, she and Adrien had spent hours talking about childhood memories, looking at the ocean, and cuddling Hugo as they lay in bed.

She forced her dry, tired eyes to open. The sheets in front of her were empty; Adrien must have already gotten up with Hugo. Pulling the covers over her body, Marinette snuggled into the bed. She tried to will herself back into sleep, but memories of the previous day flooded her mind.

Memories of Adrien’s excited smile as he ran through the house, showing Hugo the places he used to play. Memories of his laugh as they played with Hugo on the beach. Memories of his arms as he held her while they danced. Memories of his soft lips as they posed for the camera.

Memories of his tears as he cried, exposing the rawness of his grief.

Marinette swallowed as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest. Adrien trusted her. He truly trusted her. Adrien had shown her a side of himself that was fragile and broken. And yet, he was never more beautiful in her eyes. True, he didn’t see her as anything other than a friend, but that meant so much to him. Marinette was important to him. Even that thought filled her with an indescribable joy. 

“I see that smile,” Tikki peaked over the side of the bed. “You’re in a good mood this morning.”

“Hide, Tikki,” Marinette warned. “You shouldn’t be out.”

“Adrien and Hugo already went downstairs, if you’re worried about your husband, I mean,  _ friend _ seeing me.”

Marinette giggled shyly, hiding her face in the pillow. 

“You can’t hide from me, Marinette.” Tikki chirped, landing on her pillow. “And Adrien was just as happy as you were, pretending to be a couple last night.”

“Everyone thought we were a family,” Marinette peaked her face out from her pillow. “It just seemed easier to play along.”

“Mmhmm.” Tikki looked unconvinced. “You two were pretty close last night, and there wasn’t anyone watching.”

“Yeah.” Marinette hugged the pillow again. “I’m a really important friend to him. He trusts me.”

“I’d say you’re a little more than a friend.” Tikki teased. “I saw him try to kiss you.”

Marinette smiled at the memory, bringing her fingers to her lips. Would it have felt the same as their kiss on the cliff? “He said he just got carried away.”

“People who are in love often get ‘carried away’.”

Suddenly, Marinette heard someone coming up the stairs. With a wink, Tikki flew into her purse. Soon, there was a soft knock on the door.

“Come in!” she called.

The door slowly opened, and Adrien stood in the doorway. Still shirtless and in his pajama bottoms, he stood with one arm behind his back and a cheeky smile on his face. He met Marinette’s eyes but made no effort to enter the room.

“What’s that behind your back?” Marinette finally asked.

“Close your eyes.” Adrien bounced on his heels.

Marinette eyed him suspiciously. Then, she obediently lowered her eyelids. The floorboards creaked as he walked toward her. Soon, Marinette smelled a light floral fragrance. She opened her eyes to a sloppy bouquet of roses, wildflowers, and weeds in a simple glass jar.

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle. “They’re beautiful.”

“Hugo told me you needed flowers.”

“Oh, did he?”

“Of course, he’s a very considerate baby. He even helped me pick them out. The crumpled ones are from him.”

Marinette noticed a few of the flowers were a bit squashed. It wasn’t hard to imagine Hugo excitedly grabbing at the blossoms. She slowly brought her hand out of the covers to touch the soft petals.

“Hugo didn’t really tell me to bring you flowers,” Adrien admitted, sheepishly. “I wanted to say ‘thank you’ for last night. For staying up with me. I don’t get a chance to talk about Mom very often. It was nice.”

Marinette reached her hand toward Adrien, and he gently took it with the hand that wasn’t holding the flowers. Marinette smiled as she squeezed his icy fingers. “You don’t need to thank me. I’m your friend. I’m here, anytime you need to talk.”

Adrien grinned back as his thumb gently caressed her hand.

“Why are you so cold? Were you outside without a jacket?” Marinette cocked an eyebrow. “Or a shirt?”

“Maybe.” Adrien deflected. “But I made sure Hugo had a blanket.”

“Where is he?”

“I already gave him breakfast and a fresh diaper. He should be fine playing with my bodyguard for an hour or two. I thought we could use a little more sleep.”

Marinette let go of his hand and hugged the blankets defensively. “But you’re so cold, and the bed is so warm.

“Well,” Adrien smirked as he grabbed the blanket, placing the jar of flowers on the nightstand. “It seems like it’s your turn to be a heater.”

“Wait. What?” Marinette protested, but it was too late. Adrien lifted the blanket and climbed into the bed, scooting his body toward her. Marinette giggled as she tried to roll to the other side of the bed, but Adrien’s arms were too fast. He grabbed her firmly and pulled her towards his chest. Marinette wiggled and squealed at the sudden contact with his cold skin.

“No fair!” Marinette tried to act offended, but she couldn’t hide her laughter. “It’s not my fault you went outside without a jacket.” She could feel his cold chest on her back. Then, he brought his icy toes to the balls of her feet. Marinette squirmed at the contact.

“Ooohh, you play dirty, Agreste.” Marinette teased.

Adrien chuckled against her neck as he held her tighter.

Marinette bit her lip as she started to realize their positions. Whether he realized it or not, Adrien was spooning her, with his face resting against the back of her neck. She could feel his every breath on the sensitive skin of her neck. Marinette suddenly felt her heart pounding as goosebumps cascaded down her body.

They lay there, unmoving for several minutes. Finally, Adrien spoke. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” Marinette smiled. “You don’t seem so cold anymore.” She placed her arms on top of his and snuggled into the pillow and blankets. “Let’s try to get a little more sleep.” 

Adrien sighed and cuddled into her. One of his hands was resting on her belly; Marinette wondered if it was a habit at this point. Adrien usually slept with his hand on Hugo’s.

Soon, Adrien’s breaths were slow and deep. 

Marinette blinked her dry, sleepy eyes, debating on whether she really wanted to go back to sleep. Bring held by Adrien was like a dream, and yet felt so natural at the same time. His body just molded to hers in the most perfect way.

A set of tiny blue eyes peeked at her from the end of the mattress. Tikki had a very amused look on her face. Marinette ignored her and closed her eyes; she would probably get an earful about this later.

__

A happy shriek from downstairs startled Marinette and Adrien awake. Much to Marinette’s delight, she was still wrapped in Adrien’s arms. Marinette took several deep breaths, trying to commit his touch to memory. Then reluctantly, Marinette rolled out of his warmth and propped herself up on her elbows. “We should probably get up,” she yawned. 

Adrien squinted and pouted back at her. 

After they dressed and had a quick breakfast, the four made their way to Les Jardins d’Étretat. The gardens were famous for their neo-futuristic landscapes mixed with contemporary art. As they walked through the various installations, the sculptures both fascinated and confused Hugo. It was hilarious to watch his expressions change as his tiny mind tried to figure out what he was seeing.

After the gardens, they headed down to the beach. With Marinette holding one hand and Adrien holding another, they walked Hugo up and down the pebbly shore. Whenever they happened upon a group of seagulls, Adrien would lift Hugo into his arms and chase after them. The little boy would squeal with delight as they scattered.

By the time they loaded up the car, Hugo was already rubbing his eyes. As they pulled away from the villa, Marinette offered Hugo a warm bottle of milk. Hugo drank it sleepily, and soon, he was fast asleep in the car seat. Adrien held his tiny hand as he dozed.

For a while, they all rode in silence. Marinette sat on one side of Hugo’s car seat, while Adrien sat on the other. The countryside they passed was beautiful and serene, but Marinette's gaze fell to the sleeping baby. As she looked over to Adrien, she noticed she wasn’t the only one watching Hugo. Adrien had a sad, thoughtful look on his face.

“When…” Adrien asked softly, “when does Hugo have to go back?”

Marinette’s heart sank. It was a thought she kept on pushing to the back of her mind.

“I don’t know, anytime really,” she whispered. Bunnyx had told her less than a month, and it had been over three weeks already.

“I think… whenever that is, it’s going to be too soon.”

“I know.” Marinette smiled sadly. “But he has people who miss him, people who love him.”

Adrien looked over and met her eyes. “I think he has people who love him here.”

“Yeah…” Marinette gently reached up and stroked Hugo’s soft hair. 

“How can you do this, Marinette? Won’t it break your heart to give him back?”

“I’m sure it will,” she sighed, gently taking Hugo’s other free hand. “But some people are worth breaking your heart over.”

___

Hugo slept until they arrived at the outskirts of Paris. Thankfully, toys and songs were enough to keep him occupied until they arrived at Marinette’s. When they arrived, Adrien helped Marinette carry her suitcase up to the apartment. Once inside, Tom and Sabine eagerly greeted them. Tom promptly swept Hugo into his arms and showered him with mustache rubs and cheek kisses.

When it was time for Adrien to leave, Marinette softly kissed his cheek as she bid him goodbye. They both planned to take naps before dinner. Then, when it was bedtime, Adrien would, once again, walk Hugo and Marinette back over to spend the night.

The car seemed too quiet as Adrien rode back to the mansion. He tried to look out the window instead of the vacant car seat. He couldn’t explain why, but it bothered him to see it empty. The past 32 hours Marinette and Hugo were always at his side. It was amazing how fast Adrien got used to their constant presence. 

Soon, Adrien arrived home and made his way back to his bedroom. He felt exhausted. In total, Adrien had slept less than two hours last night. But now, as he stared at his empty bed, he wasn’t sure he wanted to nap.

Plagg phased through his bag and floated up to his face. “You can always go back to Marinette’s and join her for your nap. That is... if you don’t think you can sleep on your own anymore.”

Adrien squinted at his kwami. “Stop it, Plagg. I might as well start getting used to it now. Hugo’s probably going home soon.”

“Awhh… I’m going to miss the little guy.”

“Me, too.” Adrien sighed. “But I knew this was going to end.”

“It doesn’t have to, you know. There are other ways for you and Marinette to get a baby to watch together.” Plagg winked suggestively. “Enjoyable ways.”

“Stop it, Plagg. She’s just a friend.”

“Come on. You’re the only person that believes that.”

Adrien glared at him.

“If she’s just a ‘friend’, why did you spend the whole weekend romancing her?”

Adrien raised his eyebrows. “Romancing?”

“Let’s recap. You brought your ‘friend’ to a quaint coastal village. You insisted on buying her a pretty dress. Then, threatened to buy her jewelry. Dressed her up as a bride, called her beautiful, radiant, and then kissed her. A long, _slow_ kiss.”

“You're taking things out of context, Plagg. There was a reason for all though things.”

“You can lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to me. I was in your pocket the whole time. I could tell how much you enjoyed kissing her.”

“Plagg!”

“Your heart rate, I could feel your heart rate. Shall I continue? You gave her your shirt and held her when she was cold. You let an entire room of people believe she was your wife, and Hugo was your son. You danced with her, shamelessly flirting the whole time.”

Adrien bit his lip. Was he really flirting?

“And then there was last night.”

“You heard that?”

“It’s okay, Adrien. You needed to let that out. I’m happy she was there for you.”

Adrien rubbed his tired eyes. “Even if… If she’s more than a friend. It wouldn’t matter, she doesn’t think that way about me.”

“And what makes you so sure of that?” Plagg crossed his arms.

“She’s told me many times.”

“She has?”

“Yeah. Plus, she’s always saying ‘This is my good friend, Adrien. Who's just a friend’.” Adrien imitated in his falsetto. “She signs her cards, ‘Love, your friend. Marinette.’ or says ‘Goodnight, Adrien, my good friend.’”

“Don’t you find that a bit weird?”

“I guess,” Adrien shrugged, “but everyone has their quirks.”

“It’s been my experience that humans rarely say what they mean in matters of the heart.”

Adrien blinked back at him. “You think she could like me? As more than a friend?”

“Let’s just say the thought had crossed my mind.”

Adrien stared at Plagg for a few moments before he shook his head. “No… there’s no way.”

“Oh? Why not?”

“If she did, the past few weeks…” Adrien sighed, “they would have been agonizing for her.”

“Breaking her heart for the boy she loves? Hmmm? That doesn’t sound like Marinette at all.” Plagg’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“But, Plagg, she’s seen me naked.”

“So what? She was impressed!”

“Come on, be serious, Plagg. Marinette can’t be in love with me. If she was… then I’ve been hurting her.” Adrien looked down at his hands. “I can’t… I can’t bear the thought of that.”

“Because you’re in love with her?” Plagg purred.

“Am I?” Adrien blinked in confusion before he shook his head. “No, I can’t be in love with Marinette.”

“Why not? You like spending time together, laughing together, sleeping together, raising tiny humans together.”

“But Plagg, it doesn’t feel the same. Not like it did with Ladybug.”

Plag buried his face in his tiny hands, muttering something in an ancient language. A moment later, he popped his head up. “Oh… okay, I’ll play along. What’s so special about Ladybug?”

“She’s amazing.” Adrien dreamily sighed.

“True. But let’s examine that. Why is she amazing? What made you fall in love with her? Specifically.” 

“Well,” Adrien began thoughtfully. “With Stoneheart, Ladybug was given this great responsibility, without any training. She was anxious and scared, but she didn’t give up. She swallowed her fears and kept trying. And even though she didn’t know me very well, she trusted me. She’s strong and warm, and kind…” he trailed off.

“Hmm… A great responsibility. One might call a baby a ‘great responsibility’. And how did Marinette react to Hugo?

“She… she was overwhelmed, but she didn’t give up. And she let me help her.”

“So, who does that remind you of?”

Adrien sat down on his bed, his brows furrowed. He knew what Plagg was implying. Why hadn’t he seen it before? Ladybug and Marinette… were a lot alike.

“How do you think Ladybug would react if she were given a baby?”

Adrien smiled, “Probably a lot like Marinette.”

“Then, how do you think Marinette would act with a Miraculous?”

“I don’t need to imagine. Marinette was amazing as Multimouse. She was able to control all those  consciousnesses at once. I’m not sure Ladybug or I could have done that.”

“And… did she look good in a skin-tight suit? As good as Ladybug?”

Adrien shot his Kwami a dirty look. “That’s not why I fell in love with Ladybug.” Though, honestly, it didn’t hurt. He was a teenage boy, afterall. And his Lady did look good in red. Adrien sighed as his thoughts drifted to Marinette in her silky Ladybug pajamas. Okay, maybe holding her this morning was a bit beyond what friends usually did. But his brain was sleep-deprived, and she obviously didn’t mind.

Adrien grabbed her pillow and hugged it to his chest. He planted his nose into its fluffy softness and inhaled. It still smelled like her shampoo. When he looked up, Plagg was eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Plagg, do you think I’m in love with Marinette?” Adrien flopped onto his back, still holding the pillow.

“Do you?”

“I don’t know.”

“For her sake, I hope you figure it out soon.” Plagg flew over and sat on his chest. “Before you two are surrounded by grandkids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Bunnyx returns, saying goodbye to Hugo.
> 
> Extra special thank you to my beta this chapter. [Khanofallorcs. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs)


	8. Saying Goodbye to Hugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for Hugo to go home, Ladybug steals a baby.

The alarm on Marinette’s phone chimed. With a grumble, she reached up and turned off the offensive noise. It was strange, waking up alone in her own bed. In the last few weeks, she had become so used to waking up beside Hugo. Beside Adrien.

“Did you have a good nap, Marinette?” Tikki floated in front of her.

“I guess,” Marinette stretched her arms overhead. “I miss my boys. And Adrien’s mattress is so comfortable.”

As if on cue, she heard Hugo giggle from downstairs.

Tikki sat down on the pillow. “Are you going to be okay? When it’s time for Hugo to go back?”

“I always knew it was going to happen.” Marinette stared up at the clouds through her skylight. “I feel like Cinderella right before midnight. I know it all goes away soon. But I’ll be okay. Because, at least, I have the memories of dancing at the ball.”

“But doesn’t Cinderella marry her prince in the end?”

“It’s just an analogy, Tikki.” Marinette sighed contentedly. “But Adrien and I are closer. I don’t think that’s going to change. In fact, I might have to fight Nino for BFF status.”

Tikki’s grinned, “I don’t think Adrien has ever ‘almost’ kissed Nino.”

Marinette chuckled. “Maybe he just doesn’t want to see Alya angry.” 

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the trapdoor to the bedroom. “Marinette, come downstairs, please,” she heard her father call.

Marinette crawled out of the covers and down the ladder of her bed. She opened the trapdoor and climbed down the stairs to the living room. Her stomach dropped when she saw a tall redhead in a blue and white bodysuit.

“Bunnyx, you... you’re back.” Marinette’s heart started to race.

“The conflict in the child’s timestream has been resolved.” Bunnyx proudly stated. “It’s safe for him to return. Thank you, Marinette, for all your help.”

Marinette gulped. “Are you here to take him now?”

Bunnyx nodded.

“Come, say goodbye, Marinette.” Sabine was holding Hugo on the sofa. “Your father and I already have.”

With heavy steps, Marinette walked over and lifted Hugo out of her mother’s lap. Hugo smiled and cooed at her, unaware that this was the last time they would see each other. Marinette tried to swallow, but her throat felt tight. Why was it suddenly so hard to breathe? She closed her eyes and placed her cheek against Hugo’s temple. Marinette inhaled deeply, trying to remember his baby smell.

“We have to let Adrien say goodbye,” Marinette choked out, blinking back tears. 

Bunnyx looked back at her sadly. “I need to leave now. His parents miss him so very much.”

Marinette glared at her, holding Hugo closely to her chest. “But it shouldn’t matter when you leave! Don’t you, like, control time?!”

“Marinette!” Sabine frowned. “There’s no need to be rude.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea that Adrien sees me,” Bunnyx replied sharply.

“No… You don’t understand.” Marinette pleaded. “He never got a chance to say goodbye to his mom. Hugo can’t just disappear. It’ll devastate him.”

Bunnyx glanced down at her outfit, then back to Marinette. “The fewer people that know about me, the better. I’ve already waited as long as I can, Marinette. I need to get-”

“No!” Marinette stomped her foot down. “You do this for me, Bunnyx! You do this for me, or I’m never talking to our mutual friend Alix ever again!”

“Marinette, honey?” Her father spoke gently. “I think you're acting a bit unreasonable.”

“I’m not. Bunnyx, you have no idea how much Hugo means to Adrien.”

“I might have an idea.” Bunnyx sighed. “But his parents miss him; it’s time for us to go.”

Marinette turned and bolted for the door.

“Marinette, Stop!” her mother called out.

“Adrien needs to say goodbye!” Marinette yelled as she raced down the stairs.

Once she was out on the street, she grabbed her phone from her pocket. Tears were blurring her eyes, but she managed to call Adrien’s number. After a few rings, he picked up.

“Hello?” Adrien sounded like he had just woken up.

“We are on our way!” Marinette panted as she ran.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, far more alert this time.

“It’s time…” the tightness in her throat made it hard to talk. “It’s time for Hugo to go home.” Marinette ended the call, not trusting herself not to cry. She briefly looked behind her to see if Bunnyx was following, but she didn’t see her. Not that it mattered, Bunnyx could easily catch up with her within seconds if she tried. Marinette ducked into an alley, checked to make sure no one was looking, and transformed.

With Hugo in her arms, Ladybug used her yo-yo to launch herself to the top of the building. Hugo squealed with delight, gripping her pigtails in his tiny fists. As she bounded across buildings, Ladybug was grateful the little guy wasn’t afraid of heights.

In less than a minute, she arrived outside Adrien’s mansion. After a brief glance to make sure no one was watching, she detransformed and pushed the button for the intercom. The gate opened immediately. Marinette sprinted across the courtyard, up the stairs, and knocked at the door.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she waited for the door to open. Hugo had freed one of her pigtails from her hair ties and was chewing on a few loose strands. Marinette swallowed a sob as she removed her hair from his mouth. Marinette just needed to be strong for a little while longer. After Adrien said goodbye, it would be her turn; she could break down after that. Finally, the large door opened. Adrien and his bodyguard stood on the other side. 

Marinette looked to the large man at Adrien’s side. His expressive eyes were full of emotion. He should have a chance to say goodbye too.

“Hugo’s going back to his parents now,” Marinette told him. “I thought you might want to say goodbye.” She held Hugo out for him to take.

Adrien’s bodyguard had misty eyes as he took the boy from Marinette’s arms. With his large hands, he gently patted the little boy’s head and kissed his cheek. Then, he handed him to Adrien and rapidly walked back into the house.

Marinette looked at Adrien, but he appeared to be frozen. He was staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed over Marinette’s shoulder. Marinette turned to see what had drawn Adrien’s attention. In the middle of the courtyard stood Alix. Untransformed.

Marinette gulped as she turned back to Adrien. “It’s okay; she’s here to take Hugo home.”

Adrien blinked a few more times at the tall figure behind her, and then he turned his attention to the boy in his arms. Hugo was blissfully unaware of the drama around him and was busily playing with Adrien’s collar. Marinette saw Adrien take a shaky breath.

“Okay, little guy, I guess it’s time to say goodbye. I love you so much.” Adrien kissed the top of his head. “I know you’re too young to remember all of this, but we had some wonderful times. You keep on being sweet, okay? Except to seagulls. Once you learn to walk, go chase them to your heart’s content.”

Adrien reached into his back pocket and pulled out the little sock-kitty. He handed it to Hugo. The little boy promptly grabbed it and bit one of the ears. “Now, I want you to have this. He’s a bit smelly sometimes, but he’s an excellent listener.”

Marinette noticed tears in the corner of Adrien’s eyes. “I’ll never forget you, Hugo.”

With one final kiss to the cheek, he handed Hugo back to Marinette.

Her eyes were blurry with tears when she hugged Hugo gently. “I love you, little boy,” Marinette whispered. “You be super good to your Mommy and Daddy, okay? You let them get lots of sleep. And give them lots of smiles and giggles and laughs. Show them your crawl....” Marinette looked back to Alix. “Please… don’t tell them he can crawl. Let them think they’re seeing it for the first time.”

Tears were freely falling from Marinette’s eyes as she tried to think of what else to say. How is one supposed to say goodbye to a baby? He wouldn’t remember anyway. Were there any words that would make this any easier?

Marinette gently kissed Hugo’s soft cheek and leaned her forehead against his. She took one last deep breath before she turned to Alix.

“Just go.” Marinette choked out. “I can’t… there will never be enough time to say goodbye. Please, just take him!”

Alix walked up the stairs. With a sadness in her eyes, she lifted Hugo out of Marinette’s arms. Hugo cried out as he twisted his body away from Alix, reaching his arms toward Marinette.

Sobs ripped out of her throat; Marinette couldn’t help it. She covered her face with her hands, not wanting to see Hugo leave. Her heart broke at the sound of his wails as Alix exited the courtyard. Marinette knew saying goodbye would be hard, but she never imagined it would feel like this. The emptiness she felt inside was unbearable. 

Marinette felt Adrien’s strong arms encircle her; she squeezed him back with all her might. Her body shook as she cried, burying her face in Adrien’s shirt. Marinette felt Adrien gently caress her back. She could tell by the shakiness of his breathing that he was crying too. They stayed like that for several minutes, holding each other tightly.

“Have a baby with me,” Adrien whispered in her ear.

Marinette’s world stopped. “What? Now?!”

“Sorry, that came out all wrong!” Adrien pulled away and slapped his head with his palm. “Oh, wow. Really really wrong. That isn’t what I meant to say at all. Well, maybe a little, but I didn’t mean to say it like that. Saying it that way makes it sound like I’m asking for… asking you to. And I’m not. Not that I wouldn’t. But that’s not what I meant.”

Adrien paused and took a deep breath.

“I have a theory, okay? I think… I think Hugo is my child, maybe our child, from the future.”

All the breath left Marinette’s body. 

“I trust you, Marinette.” Adrien continued. “These last few weeks have been the best weeks of my life. I feel closer to you than I have ever felt with anyone. You’re more than just a friend to me. That’s why...I’m going to trust you with the biggest secret I have. That woman, just now, was Alix from the future.”

Dread washed over her. How had he recognized her? Future Alix looked nothing like her teenage self. Marinette stared back at Adrien, wide-eyed.

“I think she brought you my child to care for. She brought him because…” Adrien took a deep breath. “Because I’m Chat Noir.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped. Her mind just couldn’t grasp his words. Adrien was Chat Noir?! No, that can’t be right. But then, why would he claim to be Chat if he wasn’t? Marinette clamped her eyes shut and shook her head. _This can’t be happening! Oh god, this can’t be happening!_

Adrien was still talking, but Marinette couldn’t focus on any of it. Her mind began to play back flashes of memories.

From the start, Hugo had known Adrien, just as he had known Marinette. Bunnyx had never answered Marinette’s question when she asked if Hugo was her child. But it would make sense, wouldn’t it? Why would Ladybug send a child out of a timestream? The child must have been important to her. Important because it was hers. Marinette gulped. Her and her partner’s...

Oh God! Her and Chat Noir. Her and Adrien. Someday, she and Adrien would… would… Marinette felt her heart rate spike. Her breaths started coming out short and panicky. Marinette swallowed, trying to hold herself together. This was too much… she couldn’t process it all. It was too overwhelming.

And like other times when she was overwhelmed, her inner Ladybug took over.

Adrien was still talking, “...I know this is a lot to take in, but-”

“What part of _secret_ identity don’t you understand!” Marinette shouted at him.

Adrien blinked in confusion. “Excuse me?”

Marinette threw out her arms.“You can’t go telling people you’re Chat Noir!”

“But I am Chat-” Adrien’s mouth was silenced by Marinette’s hand.

“Stop it!” she commanded, glaring at him.

Adrien looked lost as he stared back at her. After a few moments, Marinette slowly removed her hand.

“Are… are you angry?” he asked, bewildered.

“Yes, I’m angry. You comprised your identity. Not only yours, but Alix’s too. You broke the rules!”

“Are you going to tell Ladybug?” There was genuine fear in Adrien’s voice.

A manic giggle started forming in her chest. Marinette dropped her head in an attempt to hide her smile. Her shoulders continue to shake with nervous laughter.

“You… silly cat, blurting out your identity like that.” Marinette looked up at Adrien’s horrified face. “You are so lucky... so lucky that I’m Ladybug.”

“What?! You’re… you’re…” Adrien’s eyes were wide in shock as his jaw dropped.

Marinette stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She clamped her eyes shut at the awkwardness of the situation, yet she couldn’t stop the giggles from bubbling out of her. Adrien just stood dumbly with his arms at his sides.

They stood there for several minutes. Occasionally, Adrien muttered, “Ladybug is Marinette, Marinette is Ladybug.” But he did not attempt to move. Marinette continued to hold him, lightly rubbing his back. She found herself slightly swaying again, an unconscious habit from soothing Hugo.

“And, I think you're right,” she whispered. “I think Hugo was our baby.”

“Wow,” Adrien exhaled, slowly wrapping his arms around her. “We’re going to have a baby?”

Marinette looked up at him. “Didn’t you just say Hugo was your child?”

“Yeah. But, It was just a theory, a crazy idea that popped into my head. I didn’t know that we’d… we’d,” Adrien broke into giggles. Marinette could guess what her kitty was thinking about right now. She resisted the urge to kick him in the shins. As she listened to Adrien’s giggles, she couldn’t help smile herself. They would see Hugo again! Relief washed over her. This wasn’t goodbye forever. She was going to be there for all the cuddles and smiles the future was going to bring.

“Wow! We are going to have a baby!” Adrien repeated, still in a daze.

“Yeah,” Marinette nuzzled against his neck. “But not too soon.”

“You’re right. We’re going to need practice,” he purred. “Lots and lots of practice.”

It was Marinette’s turn to burst into shy giggles.

“Marinette?” Adrien spoke her name softly. “Princess, Milady, Mother of my child?”

“Future child.” Marinette corrected.

“Future children.” Adrien leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “Didn’t you say you wanted three?”

Adrien’s words caused shivers to race through her body. Marinette shyly nodded.

“Well, mother of my future children. I really want to kiss you right now. May I?” He asked softly.

Marinette pulled away to look into his eyes. “Do I get to kiss you back this time?” she smirked.

Adrien’s gaze dropped to her lips. “I insist.”

Marinette tilted her chin up. Her insides were exploding with bubbly happiness. As much as she wanted to feel Adrien’s lips, she couldn’t stop smiling. His lips were almost touching hers, yet she couldn’t purse her lips.

Adrien brought his hand up to her jaw, gently caressing her skin with his thumb. He was grinning just as big as she was, but that didn’t stop him from teasing. “Quit smiling so I can kiss you.”

“I’m trying,” Marinette whined. “I’m just too happy.”

Marinette closed her eyes, concentrating on relaxing the muscles in her face. She jumped slightly when she felt Adrien’s soft lips touch hers. With a happy sigh, Marinette melted into his kiss, pushing her lips into his.

Time stopped as Adrien kissed her over and over again. Waves of pleasure shot through Marinette as her mouth moved with his. Part of her wondered if this was a dream. Was it really possible to be this happy?

Too soon, Adrien broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against her. “Our sleepovers are going to be _really_ different now, aren’t they?” He smirked with a very ‘Chat-like’ expression.

“Yeah,” Marinette winked. “We’ll get to sleep in.”

-THE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra special thank you to my beta this chapter. [Khanofallorcs. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs)
> 
> Thank you for reading my fluffy, Adrienette babysitting one-shot! (Yes, this was supposed to be just a one-shot, but my brain just doesn’t work that way.)
> 
> Will their ‘wedding’ photos get leaked online? Will their first sleepover without Hugo be crazy awkward? Will Adrien proudly announce to everyone that he and Marinette are going to have a baby? Thoughts that have crossed my mind, but sadly, I don’t have an outline for yet. Though, I may come back and add a few more chapters in the future -if I find a way to make it entertaining. *wink*
> 
> The reveal is somewhat inspired by this [Tumblr post.](https://minimalist-moon.tumblr.com/post/177825344202/hear-me-out)

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join an [Miraculous Fanworks Discord?](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) and talk Miraculous Ladybug, make friends, get help on your fanfictions and fanarts?


End file.
